American Horror Story Forest
by MeuuhMeuh
Summary: Je vous propose de découvrir ma "saison" d'American Horror Story, en vous plongeant dans le récit de Gwendolyn Spicer, une jeune fille de 17 ans qui entretient un lien particulier avec les morts et qui est envoyée chez ses grands-parents, dans un manoir perdue au milieu des bois. Mais également l'histoire d'Ellen Spicer, qui se déroule en 1948 quand elle emménage dans le dit manoir
1. Episode 01:Un Manoir au milieu des Bois

**Episode 01 : Un manoir au milieu des bois**

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

La pluie tombait avec fracas sur le pare-brise de la voiture. La route était sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui de la pluie. On ne voyait presque pas la route, seuls les phares de la voiture offraient un peu de lumière à ce monde si obscur. On pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans les arbres alentour. Des arbres… il n'y avait que ça. Une épaisse forêt entourait le petit véhicule rouge et blanc.

À l'arrière, la petite fille s'était endormie. Sa mère la regardait tendrement depuis le siège passager. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux de la petite avant de se remettre à fixer la route devant elle, enfin, ce qu'elle en voyait. La mère avait l'air plus qu'inquiète. Elle entremêlait ses doigts, frottait ses mains, ou se recoiffait avec la brosse qu'il y avait dans son sac à main beige. Soudain, elle sentit une main, chaude et rassurante, se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche. L'homme lui lança un petit regard complice avant de retourner son visage vers la route.

« Ne t'en fais pas chérie, tout se passera bien, lui lança-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Elle posa sa main parfaitement manucurée sur la sienne.

-Qui sait… Je suis inquiète pour elle.

Le visage de l'homme devint plus dur. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Notre fille... voit des choses. C'est un fait. Vivre éloigner du reste du monde ne peut être que bénéfique pour elle.

-Et si ça ne l'était pas, et si c'était pire ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Rien ne peut être pire maintenant.

-J'ai peur Victor. »

Il repositionna sa main sur le volant. Jetant un coup d'œil aux bois qui l'entouraient. Au loin, à une dizaine de mètres, il aperçut quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrifiant. Deux yeux le fixaient. Deux yeux jaunes.

« Victor ? Appela la femme.

Il sursauta puis reprit ses esprits.

-Excuse-moi... Je divaguais.

-Papa à vue quelque chose, interrompit une petite voix.

Surprise, la mère tourna son visage vers sa fille. Elle fixait les bois.

-Mon cœur, tu devrais dormir, répondit gentiment sa mère en s'apercevant qu'elle était maintenant éveillée.

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

-Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Je ne peux pas dormir.

Le visage de sa mère se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mary ? Comment ça nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ? » Demanda sa mère.

La petite fille se tourna vers sa mère. Elle leva un bras et pointa quelque chose se trouvant dos à sa génitrice. Lorsque la femme se retourna, elle vit se dessinait au loin un manoir, trônant au milieu de la forêt.

« Il y a des choses dans les bois. »

 **2015, New-York, États-Unis.**

Se fixant dans le miroir, elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient coriaces. Elle aurait dû les lisser, mais elle n'en avait pas envie ce matin. Elle ouvrit le robinet qui laissa couler de l'eau gelée. Elle passa ses mains dessous avant de se baisser pour mouiller son visage. Elle jeta de l'eau sur sa figure, ferma les yeux, releva la tête, les rouvrit. Derrière elle un homme. Vieux. Il n'était pas de cette époque. Elle passa sa main sur le miroir.

« Vous trouvez toujours le bon moment pour vous montrer Monsieur Brokehill, lança-t-elle à la personne derrière.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Faites le muet, ironisa-t-elle.

On frappa trois coups à la porte. Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna. L'homme avait disparu.

-Gwen ! Sors de là ! » Cria la personne derrière.

Elle soupira. Elle ouvrit avec nonchalance la porte de la salle de bains pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un garçon de son âge.

« Sérieux Ethan, je peux jamais être tranquille !?

-Être tranquille pour parler avec tes amis imaginaires ? Si j'étais pas ton frère, je te prendrais pour une tarée.

Il la poussa et ferma la porte de la salle de bains avec fracas.

-Connard » murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se dirigea vers le séjour où devait déjà se trouvait sa mère. Le couloir était grand, et blanc. Tout était blanc ici. Cela en devenait oppressant. Le couloir faisait presque penser à celui d'un hôpital, à l'exception près qu'il était plus sombre. Lorsqu'elle marchait, elle entendait des pas derrière elle. Elle avait beau observer discrètement, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des ombres sur les murs.

« Salut les filles... »dit-elle tout bas.

Quand elle arriva dans le séjour, elle trouva sur la table un petit déjeuner déjà tout prêt. Elle s'assit tranquillement, se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Une femme entra dans la pièce, son portable collé à l'oreille. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur gris et d'une chemise blanche. Elle embrassa rapidement sa fille sur le front et s'assit en face d'elle.

« …Non, non. J'ai dit que je les voulais pour cet après-midi. On n'a pas le temps pour attendre une semaine en plus, s'exclama-t-elle au téléphone.

Après une conversation musclée, elle raccrocha enfin, posant son portable violemment sur la table. Elle soupira.

-Gwendolyn, il faut que je te parle...

La dénommée Gwendolyn leva la tête, posant son verre de jus d'orange.

-C'est grave ? Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

-Quoi ? Comment ça c'est grave ?

-Tu fais la tête que tu fais toujours quand tu dois me dire quelque chose de grave.

Effectivement, sa mère fronçait les sourcils et avait un air sévère.

-Écoute... Avec ton père, on a décidé de t'envoyer en Oregon. Chez tes grands-parents. »

Gwendolyn ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, mais la seule chose qui en sortit, ce fut un grognement témoignant de l'agacement de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'envoies seule dans le manoir des horreurs ?! T'y a déjà passé une nuit toute seule dans cet endroit ? Cria Gwen.

Sa mère ne sut que dire.

-On pense que ça te fera du bien. Le dernier trimestre a été difficile, nous ne voulons pas que les incidents qui se sont produits à l'école dernièrement recommencent, expliqua sa mère. Partir là-bas, entouré seulement d'une forêt sans rien à moins de dix kilomètres permettra de te ressourcer.

-Ou de me faire tuer...

La femme tapa du poing sur la table.

-Ça suffit Gwen. Je t'ai exposé nos raisons, à toi de les accepter. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu papi et mamie et que tu n'es pas partie en vacances.

-Eh bien je m'en passerais bien. »

L'adolescente se leva avec nonchalance. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour allumer la télé.

« Gwen, on sait toutes les deux que ça calmera tes... pulsions, dit gentiment sa mère en se levant de sa chaise.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté cette fille du premier, c'était eux.

-Arrête ! Ces gens ne sont que dans ta tête. À cause de toi, ton père et moi avons dû payer les frais d'hospitalisation de cette gamine. La pauvre elle n'est toujours pas revenue en cours...

-Eh ben elle l'a bien cherché. Tu croyais qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille quand elle m'a jeté ce produit chimique à la gueule ?

-Arrête de parler de ces gens comme s'ils étaient là ! Ils sont dans ta tête. »

Sa mère s'approcha et s'assit au bord du canapé. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa fille. Celle-ci retira violemment la main de sa mère du revers de la main. Gwendolyn soupira. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sa mère attrapa ce dernier.

« Wilma Spicer a l'appareil »

Elle disparut du séjour pour rejoindre la cuisine et continuer sa conversation. Le frère de Gwen ne tarda pas à se montrer, coiffé et habillé. Il s'installa à la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La mère des deux enfants revint, elle embrassa son fils sur le front.

« Ethan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Gwendolyn tourna immédiatement la tête, espérant que son frère se fasse engueuler une nouvelle fois pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite.

« Tu vas accompagner ta sœur chez vos grands-parents pendant les vacances.

-Pardon ? » S'exclama son frère.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Se précipitant vers la maison, la femme de Victor attrapa sa petite-fille et un sac. C'était une grande bâtisse en bois gris et noire. Les fenêtres étaient rouges tout comme l'encadrement de la porte. De l'extérieur, le manoir semblait plutôt grand, voir très grand. La femme allait saisir la poignée de la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Un homme, la quarantaine et vêtu d'un costume noir se trouvait là. Se tenant droit, les bras derrière le dos et sans aucune expression sur le visage, il déclara :

« Mme Spicer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre manoir. »

Surprise, elle posa la petite fille sur le sol.

« Heu, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Thomas Frewell. Je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt pour préparer la maison.

-Pourquoi exactement ?

-Pour votre arrivée.

-Oh, bonjour Monsieur Frewell, s'exclama Victor alors qu'il portait à bout de bras plusieurs valises.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent virilement la main.

-Je vous présente ma femme, Ellen Spicer, continua-t-il.

-Nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer » lança Thomas avec un léger sourire en coin à la femme.

Ellen attrapa son mari pour que l'homme n'écoute pas leur conversation. Surpris par l'action de sa femme, Victor fit tomber toutes les valises sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ellen ?!

-Il y a quelque chose bizarre. Il n'était pas censé être ici. À la base il n'y avait que toi, moi et Mary. C'est qui cet homme ?

-Un domestique figure-toi. Tu croyais qu'un manoir comme celui-ci était vendu seul ?

-Oui. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un domestique. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Tiens regarde... »dit Victor en pointant quelque chose derrière sa femme.

Elle se retourna, agacée. Le dénommé Thomas était agenouillé devant la petite fille. Il lui chuchota quelque chose avant que la petite n'acquiesce et rejoigne l'intérieur du manoir. Il se mit à fixer Ellen, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. La chose la plus étonnante était qu'aucunes valises ne se trouvaient sur le porche. Le domestique se releva.

« Tout va bien madame Spicer ? Lui demanda l'homme. Vous semblez perturbée par quelque chose.

Elle pointa le sol.

-Il... Je... Enfin... Où sont les valises ?

-Je me suis permis de les monter.

-Les monter ?

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la femme.

-En dix secondes vous les avez montées ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Ellen se retourna vers son mari qui avait l'air intrigué par son attitude. Effectivement, la femme était en train de rire comme une folle. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle se stoppa.

« Monsieur Frewell, je crois que ma femme a besoin d'un thé ou d'une boisson chaude. La route a dû la fatiguer.

-Victor... souffla-t-elle.

-Suivez-moi madame Spicer. »

Le domestique attrapa lentement les épaules d'Ellen pour la conduire à l'intérieur du manoir. Victor se retrouvait maintenant seul sur le porche du manoir. Il soupira, retirant son chapeau avant de s'essuyer le front avec son mouchoir de poche. Soudain, un bruit. Il se retourna. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais le vent continuait de souffler. Le bruit retentit de nouveau, il venait d'un buisson. Le docteur descendit les escaliers du porche pour s'approcher. Il se stoppa dans sa course.

« C'est le vent Victor » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il repartit vers la porte d'entrée tandis qu'au loin, dans les buissons, une ombre se déplaça à toute vitesse.

 **2015, New-York, États-Unis.**

Dans le bus, les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient pas un seul mot. Gwendolyn avait les yeux fermés et la tête plaquée contre son siège. Elle essayait de se reposer mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était, mais ça lui donnait la plupart du temps la chair de poule. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, se redressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as encore vu tes amis imaginaires ? Se plaina son frère.

Elle soupira.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais vivre Gwen ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Juste parce que t'es bizarre, je vais devoir passer deux semaines dans le palais de l'horreur au milieu de la forêt la plus flippante d'Oregon. Tu crois que c'est les vacances dont j'aurais rêvé ? »

Écoutant à peine ce que disait son frère, elle haussa de nouveau les épaules pour lui répondre. Ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était la décision de ses parents et pas la sienne. Le bus se stoppa enfin pour permettre aux deux adolescents de sortir. Son frère la poussa pour pouvoir sortir en premier du bus. Elle baissa la tête et saisit son sac, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bus et vers son plus grand cauchemar : Le lycée.

Elle était assise dans cet établissement de l'enfer, écoutant à peine le monologue un peu trop long du professeur, attendant fermement la sonnerie pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Encore une fois, elle avait fini plus tard que tout le monde, le jour des vacances en plus de ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, être en vacances pour aller chez ses grands-parents ou ne pas l'être pour rester ici. Au moins dans le lycée, il n'y avait personne qui venait de l'autre monde. Le bâtiment était moderne alors aucun risque. Elle fixait avec intérêt la sonnerie. "Tic, tac, tic, tac.". Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, ce bruit incessant qui tambourinait dans sa tête. Tout à coup... "Driiing." Elle était libérée. Elle rangea lentement ses affaires, laissant tous les élèves de sa classe sortir. Gwendolyn sortit la dernière. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure-là, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit toujours vide et qu'elle soit la seule dans cette école.

Elle traversa le dernier couloir qui la menait à la sortie, d'un pas lent, attentive aux moindres bruits. Il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. D'un coup elle sentit une force la plaquée contre les casiers. Face à elle, un garçon. Il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient deux dans cette école.

« Je t'ai pas vue de la journée, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Moi non plus. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là. Ou que t'avais décidé de me quitter. »

Ils se mirent à sourire avant qu'il ne repose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença à faire glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le stoppa net.

« Faut que je te dise un truc.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi pendant les vacances...

Il recula d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère et mon père veulent que j'aille voir mes grands-parents et tu vois... ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Du coup je me vois pas de leur faire le coup du "Je fais ma crise d'ado et j'y vais pas".

-Je comprends, répondit le jeune homme en jouant avec les cheveux de Gwendolyn.

-Sérieux ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour un truc comme ça ? Gwen, la famille c'est important. »

Elle se mit à sourire avant qu'il la plaque de nouveau contre le casier et qu'il l'embrasse de plus belle. Il passa doucement ses mains dans son dos.

« Pas ici ! » Hurla un homme au loin.

Le garçon se stoppa, rigolant au creux du cou de Gwendolyn.

Ils sortirent main dans la main du lycée.

« Eh j'y pense... Et si, je venais avec toi ?

La blonde tourna sa tête vers le garçon.

-Venir avec moi ?

-Chez tes grands-parents. Au moins, on pourrait être ensemble.

-Pas sûr que mes parents acceptent...

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

-Et tes parents à toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils s'en foutaient de moi. Et puis, avec mon boulot à mi-temps, j'ai assez pour me payer le billet de train. Je n'aurais qu'à me faufiler dans la nuit chez tes grands-parents et rentrer dans ta chambre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas. »

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen ouvrit le grand placard en bois gris se trouvant devant elle. Elle attrapa des vêtements provenant de sa valise et les déposa dans l'armoire. Elle soupira. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda l'extérieur avec une mine attristée. Son mari était là, regardant les arbres.

Il s'approcha tout doucement des buissons qu'il avait vu bouger un peu plus tôt. Il tendit sa main vers ce dernier, s'approchant lentement à pas de loup. Il s'attendait à ce que n'importe quoi sorte de ce buisson.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose docteur Spicer ? Demanda quelqu'un juste derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Thomas.

-Thomas... Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-il en s'essuyant le front avec son mouchoir de poche.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, ce n'était pas mon but » répondit le domestique avec un léger sourire.

Soudain, le docteur entendit quelque chose bouger dans les feuillages. Il leva la tête, détaillant chaque arbre.

« Il y a de nombreux animaux ici ? Demanda le docteur toujours en détaillant les arbres.

Le domestique haussa les épaules.

-Des sangliers. De nombreux oiseaux. Rien de bien intéressant, excepté si vous chassez.

-Justement... J'aimerais m'y mettre. Vous pourriez m'accompagner Thomas. En tant qu'homme de la maison nous devrions nous serrer les coudes.

-Monsieur, je ne suis là que pour m'assurer de votre bien-être dans le manoir. Je ne sais pas si...

-Je suis ravie que vous acceptiez Thomas, conclue le docteur en serrant vigoureusement la main du domestique. Nous devrions bien nous entendre. »

Le docteur commença à se diriger vers le manoir quand le domestique l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il pressa cette dernière jusqu'à ce que Victor fasse un geste brusque pour retirer la main de son épaule. Il le regarda étrangement.

« Thomas ? Tout va bien ? Demanda le docteur.

Le domestique avait l'air perturbé. Il fixa étrangement le docteur.

-Je vous conseille de rester dans votre manoir et de ne jamais en sortir monsieur Spicer. Cette forêt n'est pas très sûre, surtout la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Rien... Rentrez monsieur, le dîner sera bientôt prêt. »

Le docteur envoya un regard circonspect à son interlocuteur avant de rejoindre le manoir. Thomas se tenait face à la forêt, les sourcils froncés.

« J'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille cette fois-ci. Ce pauvre homme n'a rien demandé » chuchota le domestique en direction des arbres.

Il observa la maison et aperçut Ellen, regardant à travers une fenêtre. Elle le fixait.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la fenêtre, elle reprit son rangement.

« Je vous étonne ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna directement, apeurée. Il n'y avait personne. Mais la porte de sa chambre, qui était auparavant fermée, était maintenant ouverte, laissant une brise se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre et faisant frissonner Ellen.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ethan et Gwendolyn venaient de descendre du bus qui les conduisait chez leurs grands-parents. Le car quitta l'endroit immédiatement, les laissant seuls devant l'immense bâtisse. Gwendolyn observa les lieux. Elle aperçut quelque chose derrière la fenêtre du grenier. C'était une silhouette. Elle ne fit même pas attention et suivit son frère. Il sonna. Au bout d'une bonne minute, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme, assez jeune.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, nous sommes les petits-enfants d'Abigail et Henry Spicer, répondit le garçon.

-Gwendolyn et Ethan ? S'exclama le domestique avec un grand sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Bienvenue, dit-il en les lançant pénétrés dans le manoir. Vos grands-parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vraiment ? Lança ironiquement Ethan.

-Il faut croire. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Gwendolyn se stoppa alors que les trois personnages se trouvaient dans les grands escaliers de l'entrée qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Le domestique se retourna.

« Excusez-moi, mais... où sont-ils ?

Il sourit.

-Votre grand-mère est partie rendre visite à une amie et votre grand-père est partie avec ses amis à la chasse. Ils ne seront de retour que demain.

-Demain ? Renchérit Ethan. Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Oh je me présente. Thomas Frewell. Je suis domestique ici. Si vous avez un souci vous n'avez qu'à me demander. »

Gwendolyn regardait avec insistance la forêt qui s'étendait devant elle. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait directement sur celle-ci. Elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle s'empressa de regarder le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 **22h56,Ryan :** _ **Trouver ta chambre. Tu m'ouvres ?**_

Elle sourit et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle aperçut le garçon courir depuis la forêt et commencer à grimper sur les murs du manoir, son sac sur le dos. Il réussit à rentrer à l'intérieur, trempé par la pluie. Il ferma la fenêtre, jeta son sac et embrassa Gwen directement.

« Quel temps... Rester trois heures sous la pluie, c'était horrible, se plaina-t-il.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, conseilla la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? » Lança Ryan avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle le frappa discrètement en riant. Ce dernier rejoignit la salle de bains qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Gwendolyn. Cette dernière continua d'observer l'extérieur. Elle aperçut une femme sortir des buissons en contrebas. Elle se colla à la vitre pour mieux observer. La femme était blonde, portant une longue robe blanche, une robe de mariée. Elle tenait dans sa main une rose blanche. Elle leva la tête vers Gwendolyn, secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que... »souffla la jeune fille avant d'être interrompu par son petit ami qui ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de bains.

Elle sursauta.

« Dis-moi, tu pourrais pas aller me chercher une serviette ? Il n'y a que la tienne.

Elle soupira, lançant un dernier regard par la fenêtre. La femme était toujours là, l'observant.

-Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite » répondit Gwendolyn.

La pièce était complètement noire, seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la chambre. Ryan se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur aux côtés de Gwendolyn. Elle dormait toujours. Il inspira et expira longuement avant d'essayer de se rendormir, en vain. Il posa un pied sur le sol, faisant craquer le parquet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Un homme tenant une lanterne venait de pénétrer dans la forêt. Intrigué, il attrapa un tee-shirt, enfila ses converses rouges et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Le long couloir qui menait aux escaliers du hall était long et sombre. Il se hâta pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible. Les escaliers grinçaient sous ses pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir, la referma derrière lui et courut vers cet étrange homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Il posa un pied dans la forêt, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait suivi. Il pouvait voir au loin la lanterne de l'homme. Il commença à accélérer le pas lorsque celle-ci s'éteignit. Il fit quelques pas, se cachant derrière un arbre.

« Merde » souffla-t-il.

Il continua son avancé. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de métallique lui fracasser le crâne. Il perdit immédiatement conscience.


	2. Épisode02:Ce qu'il y avait dans la Forêt

**Episode 02 : Ce qu'il y avait dans la Forêt**

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

C'était horrible. Une souffrance abominable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui casser littéralement les os. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'on lui faisait. Pourtant, il finit pas les ouvrir. À son grand regret. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose se trouvait devant lui. Un homme ou un monstre. Une forme humanoïde qui portait un masque représentant un crâne. Son seul habit était un short blanc. Il avait de long bras, aussi épais que des os. On pouvait voir ses côtes. Le garçon se stoppa net. Tandis que la créature se mit à marcher telle une araignée et qu'il sauta dans les arbres, le garçon se secoua dans tous les sens avait de remarquer qu'il était attacher par une corde.

-Putain de merde, souffla-t-il alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar...

Il sentit quelque chose juste au-dessus de son crâne. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir la créature se tenir sur l'arbre, le fixant. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. La créature sauta pour atterrir juste devant le garçon. Il hurla. Il se débattit tandis que l'humanoïde rapprochait son visage du sien.

-Dégage enculé ! Hurlait-il. Dégage !

Il cria à n'en plus pouvoir tandis que la main de la créature se posa sur son ventre. Ses doigts bougeaient anormalement, ils étaient longs et fins. Il fixa le garçon puis sans crier gare, planta une de ses longues griffes dans sa peau. Le jeune homme hurla alors que son pire cauchemar retira son ongle. Des gouttes de sang en coulaient. L'humanoïde posa doucement sa main sur le visage du garçon, le griffant par la même occasion. Il continua à hurler. Il ressentait la douleur. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle était multipliée par mille. Il tremblait, il transpirait, il saignait, il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait été dans un état aussi ridicule que celui-ci. Il était humilié. Il détestait cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment, il avait trop peur.

"BOUM !"

Un coup de fusil retentit dans ses tympans. Il n'entendit qu'un sifflement pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la créature qui était auparavant devant lui, n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement lui, attaché à un arbre par une corde. Son cœur battait terriblement vite, il pouvait le sentir frapper contre sa poitrine. Lorsque le sifflement fut fini, il entendit des pas dans les feuilles et la boue. Lorsqu'un homme à la longue barbe se pointa, il hurla. L'homme était vieux. Il pointa son fusil vers lui.

-Pitié ! Supplia le garçon. Pitié...

Il ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer. Le vieil homme baissa son fusil et observa le jeune de la tête aux pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Pas vrai ? Demanda le vieux.

-Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez... Je vous jure. J'ai juste vu une lumière, je l'ai suivie.

-Je sais que tu la suivis abruti.

Le vieil homme lui montra une lanterne en métal qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

-C'est vous qui m'avez assommé ?

-T'es un inconnu sur mon terrain, bien sûr que je t'ai assommé, déclara le vieil homme.

Il ne tarda pas à sortir un couteau et détacher le jeune.

-Il était réel...

-Pardon ?

-Il était réel, lança le garçon.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il montra son tee-shirt tâché de sang. Il le toucha du bout du doigt. Le grand-père ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder.

-Comment tu t'appel ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Ryan. Ryan Johns.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen noua son nœud bleu dans ses cheveux blonds tout en descendant les grandes marches du hall. Thomas était là, lavant le sol avec son balai.

-Laissez ! Déclara la femme. Je peux le faire moi-même.

Le domestique se stoppa net, essuyant son front.

-Je suis là pour ça madame. Je préfère que vous vous économisiez. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez bientôt reprendre votre travail.

-C'est Victor qui vous a dit ça ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Possible. Ou peut-être suis-je devin.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon.

-J'en doute Thomas. Pour moi vous êtes plutôt bizarre.

Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle ouvrit l'immense porte en bois qui conduisait dans la pièce à vivre. Ce dernier était sombre, mais bien aménagé. Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait un portrait. Ce dernier représentait une famille, constituée d'un homme, une femme et un adolescent. Alors qu'elle posa un vase sur la cheminée, Ellen s'arrêta pour observer le tableau en face d'elle.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement qui ils sont, souffla quelqu'un au creux de son oreille.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et aperçut Thomas, assez proche d'elle, un peu trop à son goût. Elle fit un pas sûr le côté pour s'éloigner de cet étrange personnage.

-Ne refaites jamais ça, prévint la femme.

-Désolée madame...

-Alors ?

-Alors ?

-Eh bien qui sont-ils ?

L'homme se mit à sourire. Il baissa la tête.

-Ce sont les tous premiers propriétaires du manoir. La famille Montgomery. Des gens charmants.

-Vous les avez connus ?

-J'en ai entendu parler. Par le précédent domestique qui s'occuper de la demeure. C'est un vieil homme très peu commode. Il est mort quelques jours après mon arrivée.

Elle le fixa.

-Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Ellen.

-Je ne crois pas que les circonstances soient très importantes Ellen. Il est mort, point.

L'homme sortit un torchon et se mit à nettoyer la table. Ellen resta là, à l'observer.

Mary tenait dans sa main sa poupée favorite. Une mariée aux cheveux blonds. C'était un des seuls jouets qui la faisait sourire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrée, cria la petite fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son père, Victor, entra dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'accroupit pour se rapprocher de sa fille.

-Comment ça va Mary ? Demanda son père.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en passant sa petite main dans les cheveux de sa poupée.

-La maison te plaît ?

-La maison oui. La forêt non.

Le visage du père devint beaucoup plus intrigué. Il s'approcha de sa petite fille.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'y a rien dans la maison. Dans la forêt il y a des choses.

-Quel genre ?

Elle fixa son père, puis reprit la coiffure de sa poupée. Le père comprit bien vite que sa fille ne répondrait rien. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. La petite fille se stoppa quand il sentit la main de son père caresser son crâne. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Réponds-moi Mary. Sinon je risque de me fâcher. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Quand tu n'as pas était polie avec l'invitée ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passer ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de la petite fille. Elle acquiesça difficilement. Malgré ses larmes, elle était calme, elle ne bougeait pas.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que je ne me fâche pas, dit doucement Victor avec un léger sourire.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

-Il y a quelque chose dans les bois, déclara la petite fille. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Des gens invisibles ? Ceux que seulement toi peux voir ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Alors quoi donc ? Demanda fermement le père en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de la petite.

-Je ne sais pas...

Il tira sur la mèche ce qui fit crier légèrement la petite.

-Je déteste cette réponse, souffla son père à son oreille avec une voix dure et presque maléfique.

-Il y a des animaux, lâcha Mary entre deux petits cris.

Il lâcha sa tête et se releva. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il se mit à rire. Mary regardait fixement le parquet avec de gros yeux. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, il lança un :

-Amuses-toi bien ma princesse.

Puis il ferma doucement la porte.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Elle était paisiblement endormie. Elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, qui faisait réellement contraste avec l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des jours. Il fallait qu'elle pense à ce stupide rêve pour se réveiller. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, elle se contenta de se retourner pour essayait de trouver quelqu'un, espérant qu'il puisse la réconforter. Sauf que son bras ne percuta que le matelas. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne, il n'était plus là.

-Ryan ? Appela Gwendolyn.

Aucune réponse. Elle se leva. Soudain, un vent glacial vint souffler sur sa peau. Elle découvrit avec surprise que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière pour la fermer. Le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles faisait un bruit épouvantable. On aurait presque dit que c'était les arbres eux-mêmes qui criaient.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fermé ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas senti cette présence auparavant, c'était très perturbent pour elle. Une petite fille à la longue chevelure brune se trouvait là, portant une jolie robe blanche en dentelle. Gwendolyn haussa les épaules, se frottant les bras.

-Il... Il faisait froid, balbutia-t-elle.

La petite la dévisagea. L'adolescente décida de quitter la chambre, elle passa devant la petite sans faire attention à elle. Cette dernière la suivit du regard. Lorsque Gwendolyn posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, cette dernière devint terriblement froide. Elle la lâcha directement avant de remarquer que la pièce était toujours aussi froide. De sa bouche sortait une fumée blanche. Elle se retourna vers la petite fille qui la fixait toujours.

-J'aimerais sortir, déclara Gwen. Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi tu y as eu le droit ? Demanda la petite.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi toi ?

D'un claquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Gwendolyn découvrit que Ryan venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. La température était redevenue normale et la petite fille n'était plus là. Gwen resta quelques secondes bouches bée avant qu'elle remarque que son petit ami ouvrait le gros placard en bois où se trouvait son sac et ses vêtements. Il était sale, avait des traces de transpiration et de boue, et également du sang. On ne pouvait que le remarquer sur son tee-shirt blanc. Ryan prenait ses vêtements avec énervement. Il les mettait rapidement dans son sac. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Ryan ? Appela-t-elle. T'étais où ?

Il tourna doucement son visage, dévoilant une griffure encore fraîche sur la joue gauche.

-Dans la forêt. J'étais dans la forêt Gwen. Et tu sais quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Il montra sa griffure du doigt.

-Mon pire cauchemar m'a fait ça. On m'a assommé. On m'a attaché à un arbre. On m'a planté. Et ton grand-père a failli me tirer dessus. C'est fini.

-Quoi ?

Il rangea ses dernières affaires dans le sac et se dirigea vers le couloir.

-Je me casse ! Hurla-t-il. Je reste pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit de malheur.

Elle courut après lui. Il se retourna avec rage.

-Ne t'avise pas de me suivre ! Continua Ryan, toujours en hurlant. Reste ici avec ton taré de grand-père.

Une porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ethan en short qui se frottait les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du long couloir.

-Eh, lança le jeune. Je rêve ou je vois Ryan dans le couloir.

Le brun soupira. Il pressa le pas.

-Ryan ! Cria Gwendolyn. Attends ! Il n'y a pas de bus à cette heure-là !

-J'irais à pied !

Elle baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi il est là ? Demanda son frère.

-Bonne question...

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

"BOUM !"

Le coup de fusil retentit dans toute la forêt. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et le vent commença à se soulever.

-Un très beau tir monsieur Spicer, félicita le domestique. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Merci. Vous pensez que je l'ai eu.

-Allons voir.

Les deux hommes, vêtus de tenues appropriés à leur escapade et arpentant un fusil se dirigèrent vers le gibier du docteur.

-Alors dites-moi Thomas, depuis quand travaillez-vous ici ? Demanda Victor en esquivant un tronc d'arbre.

-Oh, seulement un an.

-Seulement ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes ici depuis... des siècles, lança le père de famille en rigolant.

Le domestique ricana à son tour.

-J'ai simplement appris à connaître les lieux. En restant ici tous les jours, je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Vous ne sortez jamais du manoir ? Même pas pour voir votre famille ou pour... vous baladez, suggéra le médecin.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

-Ma famille est morte. J'étais fils unique. Mon père est mort sur le champ de bataille, ma mère s'est suicidé quelques jours après qu'elle est appris son décès. Elle m'a laissé seul.

-Désolé de l'apprendre Thomas.

Victor frappa amicalement le dos de l'homme qui le remercia par un sourire.

-Aucune vie n'est éternelle, répondit le domestique.

-C'est sûr.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le gibier, le docteur fut surpris en ne voyant que du sang.

-Merde, jura-t-il. Il n'est pas mort... Où est-ce qu'il peut être cet enfoiré...

Victor tourna sur lui-même, analysant chaque arbre, feuilles et buissons qu'il pouvait voir. Thomas, lui, fixa le sang avant de regarder le ciel. Il était gris, certes, mais on pouvait très bien comprendre que le soleil allait se coucher. Un vent glacial se mit à souffler.

-Monsieur, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, fit remarquer Thomas. La nuit commence à tomber.

-Le noir ne me fait pas peur Thomas. Et surtout pas dans cette forêt.

Thomas attrapa le bras de Victor. Il le tira vers lui, le fixant avec des sourcils froncés. Le docteur pris peur mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Je comprends que cette forêt vous intrigue. Mais vous aurez tout le temps de l'observer puisque vous vivez ici. Je vous dis que nous devons rentrer.

-Personne ne me donne d'ordre, répondit froidement Victor en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Thomas. Surtout pas vous. Rentrez si vous le souhaitez, moi je reste ici.

Thomas attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras de Victor.

-Rentrons. Maintenant.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? M'assommer ?

-Non, par contre je pourrais prévenir votre femme des menaces que vous lancez à votre fille quand elle ne vous obéis pas.

Victor écarquilla les yeux. Sans réfléchir, il donna un énorme coup avec son fusil sur le crâne du domestique qui tomba sur le sol, du sang coulant sur son front.

Le docteur réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'agenouilla près du corps, horrifié.

-Merde... Merde, merde...

Un cri retentit. Il se releva, pointant son fusil dans une direction aléatoire. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose grimpait le long de sa jambe. Il la secoua pour en faire tombait une araignée, velue, noire, énorme. Il poussa un petit cri. Lorsqu'il regarda le sol, il en aperçut une dizaine en sortir. Certaines avaient plus de mal à dégageaient la boue, d'autres étaient plus petites et marchaient beaucoup plus vite. Il en écrasa quelques-unes avant de prier.

-Désolé Thomas...

Il se mit à courir en direction du manoir. À toute vitesse. Il était terrifié. Pendant son trajet, il aperçut des centaines d'araignées sortir de la terre. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, son seul objectif était de retourner chez lui et d'échapper à ce qu'il venait de faire, tuer un homme.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Gwendolyn marchait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, essayant de rattraper son petit ami, ou son ex. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui il était pour elle maintenant. Son frère la suivait à la trace. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dehors. Ryan était déjà là, prêt à s'engager sur le chemin boueux qui conduisait à la route la plus proche.

-Ryan ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle courut vers lui tandis que son frère resta sur le porche. Le petit ami de la blonde se retourna.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il agressivement.

-Je comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ce qui se passe Gwen ? Il se passe que ton grand-père a failli me tuer, et pas seulement lui. J'ai failli être tué deux fois en une nuit alors que j'ai échappé à laça pendant dix-huit ans ! Tu t'en rend compte ? Et tout ça à cause de cet endroit pourri !

-Ok, ok, lança Gwen pour essayer de le calmer. Écoute, on va en parler tranquillement.

-Je veux pas en parler, je veux partir de cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir.

-Ça sert à rien, personne ne viendra te chercher à cette heure-là. Reste là juste pour cette nuit, tu pourras partir demain. Ok ?

-Nan !

Tandis que Ryan hurlait sur Gwen et que cette dernière essayait de calmer les choses, Ethan attendait là, regardant tout autour de lui. Il soupira, regardant des buissons bougeaient. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Derrière un arbre, il aperçut une silhouette. Une machette en main. Il se frotta les yeux. La silhouette était toujours là.

-Putain... Gwen !

Cette dernière se retourna.

-Tu vois pas qu'on discute ! Hurla sa sœur.

-Cours !

-Quoi ?

-Cours !

L'homme a la machette, qui portait un simple masque blanc aux yeux noirs affichant un sourire sortit à toute vitesse des bois, courant même anormalement vite. S'apercevant de l'individu qui courait en leur direction, Gwendolyn attrapa le bras de Ryan et le tira vers elle. Ce dernier compris bien vite la gravité de la situation. L'homme au masque blanc n'eut aucun mal à changer de direction pour poursuivre les deux adolescents. Ethan rentra dans le manoir, tenant la porte fermement, prêt à la fermée dès que les deux seraient de retour. L'inconnu les rattraper, il courait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux. Ryan étant plus grand et plus musclé, il arriva bien plus vite que Gwendolyn au porche. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rejoindre les garçons, mais l'homme au masque sauta au-dessus des marches et se précipita vers eux. Ethan claque de toutes ses forces la porte en bois. Un gros boum surgit de derrière celle-ci.

-Bordel ! Cria le frère de Gwendolyn.

Ryan passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Les deux essayaient de reprendre leur respiration. Ils venaient de courir à une vitesse folle, même si c'était une courte distance, ils avaient mis toute leur force pour échapper à cet homme à la machette.

-Trois, dit Ryan entre deux soupire.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Les trois se retournèrent, apeurés par ce qu'il pourrait y avoir. Il s'agissait simplement de Thomas, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un short bleu.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen était assise dans le canapé très luxueux du salon, observant le tableau en face d'elle. Cette famille l'intriguait de plus en plus. On sonna à la porte. La femme de Victor se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Thomas se trouvait là, du sang sur le front et des vêtements recouverts de boue.

-Thomas ? S'exclama Ellen. Victor m'a dit que vous étiez partis au village le plus proche pour voir des amis et que vous ne reviendriez que dans quelques jours.

-Quel beau menteur vous avez pour mari.

Le domestique rentra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une cuisine vaste, sombre et décoré de tableaux d'animaux en tous genres et de meubles au bois noir. Il ouvrit le robinet et rempli un verre d'eau. Il le but en une gorgée et s'adossa à un meuble, reprenant sa respiration. Ellen le regardait, les bras croisés.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda la femme.

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas poser de problèmes à votre famille. Faites comme si je revenais d'une course.

-Avec le crâne en sang ?

-Je me suis cogné. Voilà tout.

-Vous faites un aussi bon menteur que lui. Pourquoi ai-je cette curieuse impression que mon mari est lié à ça ?

-Victor n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Thomas. Collant presque son visage au sien. Elle avait l'air en colère.

-Promettez-moi.

Il soupira.

Ellen était allongée dans son lit, fixant le mur en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas ouvert le livre qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit, elle était trop préoccupé par les derniers événements. Son mari était dans la salle de bains, elle voulait qu'il sorte, elle voulait lui poser certaines questions en face à face pour qu'elle puisse voir s'il lui mentait. Elle le ferait, au bon moment.

Victor se regardait dans le miroir. Il alluma le robinet, passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, puis se fixa de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Victor... Qu'est-ce que cette maison, qu'est-ce que cette forêt te fait ?

Il retira ses vêtements. Il alluma le robinet de la baignoire, faisant couler de l'eau chaude. Il posa un pied au bord de cette dernière et remarqua quelque chose. Une piqûre. Rouge et profonde sur la cheville. Il n'osa même pas la toucher. Il la détailla avant de voir quelque chose sous sa peau bouger. Soudain, il sentit un picotement étrange, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il se retint de crier, mais sa piqûre s'élargit pour laisser sortir quelque chose. Une araignée. Cette dernière plongea dans l'eau lorsqu'elle fut sorti de la piqûre. Il poussa un petit cri avant de voir l'araignée se disloquer dans l'eau chaude qu'il venait de faire couler. Du sang s'échappait de sa piqûre.

-Victor ? Tout va bien ? Demanda sa femme en toquant à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Tout va bien, essaya d'articuler le docteur. Tout va très bien.


	3. Épisode 03:L'Arachnide et le Tronc Creux

**Épisode 03 : L'Arachnide et le Tronc Creux**

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Les trois adolescents étaient assis sur le vieux canapé du salon. Ils avaient fieres allures tous les trois. Ryan avec ses vêtements tâchés de boue et de sang, Ethan ne portant qu'un short noir et sa sœur avec son débardeur noir et son petit short bleu marine. Ryan était en colère, il avait les pieds serraient sur ses genoux. Ethan, lui, était apeuré. Pire que ça, il était terrifié. Le moindre petit bruit qu'il entendait lui faisait revoir cette silhouette au masque blanc et à la machette. Thomas se trouvait devant eux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux décoiffé, plus autant gominé qu'à son habitude. Il tombait sur son front et lui cachait presque les yeux. Il commença à faire quelques pas devant les jeunes, Gwendolyn le suivait du regard, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. C'était perturbant.

-Putain, arrêtez de bouger comme ça, souffla Ryan qui n'était qu'une boule de nerfs.

Gwen posa une main compatissante sur son épaule qu'il repoussa d'un geste brusque.

-C'était vrai, disait tout doucement Ethan en regardant de tous les côtés.

-Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Hurla le petit ami de la blonde en se levant. J'ai failli me faire tuer trois fois en une nuit dans ce maudit manoir !

-Arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua Gwendolyn agressivement. Je te rappelle que j'ai failli y passer aussi Ryan.

Il approcha son visage d'elle.

-Un humanoïde avec des ongles de deux mètres a essayé de te planter en pleine nuit dans la forêt la plus glauque qui existe sur cette planète Gwen ? Répondit le brun.

Elle se leva, faisant face au garçon.

-Non ! Mais crois-moi que j'ai vécu des trucs bien pire que ça, et depuis bien plus longtemps que cette foutue nuit, et je te rappelle Ryan que c'était ton idée de venir avec moi ici. Fallait peut-être réfléchir juste une seconde avant de sauter dans le premier train que tu voyais pour l'Oregon !

-Eh bien c'était une belle connerie. Crois-moi que j'appelle mes parents tout de suite et que je porte plainte contre toute cette famille.

Leurs visages étaient tout proches, ils respiraient chacun la rage.

-Je croyais que t'es parents s'occuper pas de toi ? C'est encore un mensonge, comme celui avec Camille, rappela l'adolescente en posant son doigt sur le torse du garçon.

-Tu remets ça sur la table ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Stop ! Hurla le domestique comme un dingue.

Son visage était devenu rouge et une veine était apparente sur son front, manifestant son mécontentement.

-Y en a marre de vos histoires de couples, de famille et de tueur en série ! Vous allez stopper tout de suite vos gamineries d'adolescent pré pubère ! Continua, toujours en hurlant, Thomas.

Sa voix était incroyablement puissante quand on y pensait. Elle résonnait parfaitement bien dans la pièce, de quoi faire fuir n'importe qui dans les environs du manoir, même l'homme à la machette. Après ça, les deux s'assirent avec indifférence sur le canapé, Gwendolyn prenant un ton hautain que détester Ryan, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle le prenait.

-Merci, reprit Thomas avec un ton beaucoup plus calme.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez pas simplement comprendre qu'il y a des choses pas normale ici ? Demanda Ryan en essayant de ne pas crier et surtout de ne pas s'énerver.

-Je sais ! Cria Thomas, ce qui fit sursauter les trois jeunes. Cela fait des années que je travaille ici.

-Des années ? Vous avez quel âge ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

-Non...

-Alors la ferme.

L'effet fut immédiat, Ryan ferma sa bouche. Le domestique avait une présence très perturbante, voir carrément flippante. En plus de cela, il était loin d'être une crevette dans un costard, et l'adolescent n'avait pas spécialement envie de se confronter à lui. Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux, recommençant à faire les cent pas.

-Il est passé où ? Balbutia Ethan entre deux claquements de dents.

Le pauvre garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il se balançait légèrement, regardant de tous les côtés.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Thomas, agacé.

-Le type avec sa machette, il était derrière la porte. Pourquoi il n'est plus là ?

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se faisaient voir, le domestique s'adossa à un mur, croisant ses bras et fermant les yeux. Ils attendaient une réponse et pourtant il déclara :

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il se dirigea vers la double porte en bois qui menait au hall. Il l'ouvrit, se retourna et baissa la tête au passage.

-Je vais vous préparer un petit-déj'. Je suis là pour ça.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Victor se baladait dans le manoir. Ce dernier étant immense et joncher de secret, il était clair pour lui qu'il devait les découvrir. Il entra dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu depuis son aménagement ici, c'est-à-dire une semaine. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de prendre des congés dans son travail. La maison leur appartenait maintenant, alors l'argent n'était plus vraiment un problème. Et puis l'héritage qu'il avait reçu quelques mois plus tôt avait bien aidé la famille Spicer. Il entra dans la pièce. C'était une gigantesque bibliothèque. Une immense baie vitrée se trouvait sur le mur en face. Il se repéra tout de suite dans le manoir. Effectivement, cette vitre était visible depuis l'extérieur du manoir. Des deux côtés de la pièce se trouvait un petit escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était faite en duplex. Il y avait sûrement des milliers de livres ici. Il commença à parcourir du bout des doigts les reliures des livres, tout de la même couleur et recouvert d'une couverture en cuir. Il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux qui attira son attention, principalement parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas être de la même couleur que les autres. Au lieu d'être marron cuir, il était d'un gris sombre.

-"L'arachnide et le tronc creux", lit-il tout doucement. De Roberto Sules.

Il attrapa le livre et ouvrit la toute première page.

-C'est une histoire très intéressante.

Victor ferma instinctivement le livre et se retourna. De derrière une étagère apparut la silhouette de Thomas. Le cœur du docteur se mit à battre rapidement, il colla son dos à l'étagère comportant tous les livres derrière lui.

-Thomas... Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Victor avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

Le docteur passa une main sur son front. Thomas, lui, avança avec prudence jusqu'à l'homme, faisant des pas lents et réguliers, créant une certaine tension dans la pièce. Il se stoppa pile devant lui.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, répondit l'homme.

-Vraiment ? Rétorqua le médecin avec une voix tremblante.

Le domestique haussa les épaules, s'approchant un peu plus de son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes un monstre Victor, lança Thomas avec un léger sourire en coin. Un monstre qui ne mérite pas d'avoir une femme et une fille aussi compréhensive.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai vécu des choses traumatisantes quand j'étais petit. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

-Épargnez-moi vos vieilles histoires sentimentales, j'ai toujours détesté ça.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'était sur le coup de la colère et... et je n'ai pas...

Thomas fonça sur l'homme, attrapa le col de sa chemise et cogna agressivement le docteur contre l'étagère. Le livre tomba sur le sol, s'ouvrant.

-Je pourrais tout dire. Tout révéler à votre femme sur ce que vous faites à votre fille. Elle vous repoussera, vous partirez, vous vous ferez bouffer dans les bois ou encore pire.

Les yeux de Victor montrait à quel point il était terrifié. Il levait innocemment les mains, espérant que le domestique le relâche.

-Vous êtes pire que moi, souffla le docteur.

-Mais je ne vais rien dire.

Il lâcha Victor d'un coup sec. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol.

-Pour... Pourquoi ? Balbutia le pauvre père.

Thomas se retourna, lâchant un sourire.

-Parce que vous mourrez plutôt que vous ne le croyez Victor. Une araignée qui sort d'une cheville, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, vous savez.

Le domestique laissa le docteur au sol, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à quitter la bibliothèque.

-Si vous me cherchez, je préparais le déjeuner, cria Thomas avec enthousiasme.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Ryan jeta son sac dans la chambre, commençant à la parcourir rapidement. Il essayait de réfléchir mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout lui semblait confus. Gwendolyn était assise sur le lit, ne faisant rien, observant simplement son petit ami faire les cent pas.

-Maintenant il y a un tueur en série, mais tout le monde s'en contrefout ! C'est vrai, après tout on est là pour tous crever, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à ce putain de domestique.

Alors qu'elle frottait nerveusement sa nuque, Gwen sentit un souffle glacial sur ses bras. Elle en eut la chair de poule. Elle releva la tête, fixant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se précipita vers celle-ci.

-Ryan, attends-moi ici s'il te plaît.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Sans écouter son petit ami, elle quitta la pièce. Au fond du couloir, elle aperçut la petite fille de la nuit dernière. Elle lui faisait signe d'approcher. Gwendolyn observa tout autour d'elle, essayant de gagner du temps pour finalement accourir vers cette dernière. Soudain, quelque chose attrapa son bras. Elle sursauta et se dégagea de l'emprise pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Ryan, le visage renfrogné et rouge de colère.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans la chambre Gwen !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. La petite n'était plus là. Ryan attrapa de nouveau violemment son bras pour la tirer vers lui. Elle se dégagea de nouveau de son emprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ryan ? S'écria la jeune fille.

-C'est toi qu'est-ce que tu fous. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me désobéis comme ça ? Hein ?!

Il se mit à hurler dans le couloir. Sa voix résonna dans ce dernier qui était haut et large, recouvert de vieilles tapisseries et tableaux. Il attrapa son bras et la propulsa par terre. Gwendolyn s'écrasa sur le parquet, sa tête s'heurtant sur le sol. Ryan approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant sur le sol. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Depuis quand ?! Continua-t-il d'hurler.

Il serra un de ses poings et tenta d'asséner un coup à l'adolescente. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, dégageant son visage de l'emprise du garçon. Son poing s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle essaya de se relever, difficilement, mais Ryan saisit sa cheville et Gwendolyn s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

-Depuis est-ce que tu me désobéis Mary ?! Cria le garçon.

-Mary ?! S'exclama la blonde au sol.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau essayer de donner un coup à Gwen, Ryan se stoppa dans son élan, totalement essouffler. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sa peau blanche et transpirante. Il tomba sur le côté, une respiration forte et irrégulière. Gwendolyn se releva, ne s'alarma même pas pour le garçon et courut vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ethan sortit du salon à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il allait grimper l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage, il entendit quelqu'un crier. C'était un cri féminin et particulièrement horrible. Les poils d'Ethan s'hérissèrent alors que le cri continué. Il suivit le bruit pour se retrouver devant une porte bien dissimulée, juste à côté des escaliers. Le cri se stoppa net. Ethan posa sa main sur la porte qui ne laissait apparaître aucune poignée. Il poussa un peu, mais elle était bloquée. Il colla son oreille et entendit des bruits de pas. Il se précipita vers l'escalier et grimpa avant d'entendre le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir.

Il cherchait à toute allure une prise dans cette foutue chambre. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol, jetant des regards apeurés vers la porte de la pièce. Lorsqu'il aperçut la prise derrière le bureau sur laquelle était branchéla lampe, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à brancher son portable dessus, quitte à ne plus avoir de lumière. Heureusement, ils étaient en pleine journée, même si le ciel était gris. La petite batterie de son portable afficha un petit trait vert et il s'empressa de l'allumer. Il rentra son code et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de sa mère. Il cliqua dessus et approcha son doigt de l'icône représentant un téléphone vert au moment où on frappa à la porte. Le jeune sursauta et lâcha instantanément son téléphone. Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il accourut vers la porte, posa prudemment la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Un vieil homme qu'il avait réussi à reconnaître se tenait là. Derrière sa barbe blanche, il encore un sourire.

-Eh bien alors, Ethan, on ouvre plus à son grand-père ? Lança le vieil homme accompagné d'un léger ricanement.

Ethan ouvrit finalement la porte, souriant nerveusement à son grand-père. Ce dernier marcha lentement, pénétrant doucement dans la pièce en l'observant sous tous les angles. Ethan, encore nerveux, essayait de rester calme. Son grand-père attrapa la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus.

-Alors, comment a été ton arrivée ? Le manoir vous plaît à ta sœur et toi ?

Ethan haussa les épaules.

-C'est grand, répondit le blond. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'explorer, vu que j'ai fait la grâce matinée...

Ethan croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, baissant la tête.

-Vraiment ? Envoya son grand-père avec un sourire.

Le garçon haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-En tout cas, Thomas est très... sympa, balbutia Ethan. Ses pancakes sont délicieux.

Henry, le grand-père des deux adolescents, se releva de sa chaise et donna une frappe amicale dans le dos de son petit-fils.

-Content de te l'entendre dire Ethan. Tu vas voir, vous passerez des vacances exceptionnelles ici. Il faut juste, ne pas faire abstraction du temps.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et fit signe à l'adolescent de le rejoindre.

-Viens, ta grand-mère est en bas, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir toi et ta sœur.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Elle embrassa son mari rapidement sur la joue, ce qui lui valut un petit regard suspect. Ellen croisa les bras, un chaleureux sourire sur le visage.

-J'espère que ton nouveau cabinet sera satisfaisant. D'après Thomas, le village a grandement besoin d'un médecin comme toi, dit sa femme doucement.

-D'après Thomas hein ? Lança agressivement Victor en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

Ellen resta surprise de la façon avec laquelle son mari venait de lui parler. Elle ne dit rien tandis qu'il monta dans sa voiture et qu'il alluma le moteur. Sans même lui lancer un regard l'intérieur, Victor appuya sur l'accélérateur et quitta le domaine, laissant sa femme seule dehors. Elle soupira.

-Ellen, vous ne devez pas laisser vos fausses idées vous envahir. Je vous ai dit que tout aller bien avec Victor, souffla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle sursauta pour voir Thomas se tenir proche d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais faire ça ! Cria la femme. C'est une manie chez vous de faire peur aux gens ?

-Seulement quand je sens qu'ils ont peur de moi, répondit le brun.

Elle se frotta rapidement le visage et partit en direction du manoir. Elle laissa Thomas fermait la porte.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez aller vous occupez de Mary ? Je vais ranger la cuisine, s'exclama la femme.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai déjà réveillée ce matin, je pense que votre fille veut vous voir Ellen. Elle est fragile, vous savez.

Ellen soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais... Mary est une enfant difficile.

-Maman, s'écria une petite voix.

Les deux individus se retournèrent vers les escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci se trouvait la petite fille, son ours en peluche dans la main.

-J'arrive mon coeur !

Ellen s'approcha doucement du domestique, elle lui chuchota :

-Vous savez, je sais que Victor n'est pas tout à fait net. J'espère que vous dites la vérité Thomas, ou je vous renverrai, soyez-en sûr.

-Parce que je n'ai pas espionné mon employeur ? Chuchota à son tour l'homme.

-Nan, parce que vous avez menti à votre employeur.

-Je n'ai pas été engager pour espionner votre mari Ellen.

Elle sortit de sa poche arrière quelques billets et les glissa dans la veste du domestique.

-Maintenant si.

Elle se précipita vers la petite fille en haut des escaliers. Elle attrapa cette dernière dans les bras et envoya un dernier regard à Thomas avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Thomas resta planter là quand il sentit sa main trembler. Il attrapa fermement son poignet de l'autre main pour arrêter le tremblement, mais ça n'y faisait rien. Sa respiration devint plus forte et plus saccadée, il commençait à avoir chaud, trop chaud. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le front. Il essaya de faire abstraction et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Victor serra joyeusement la main du nouveau client qui venait d'entrer dans son cabinet. C'était un homme, la cinquantaine, des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux et des cheveux grisonnants. Le docteur l'invita à s'assoir tout en fermant la porte. Il se plaça derrière son bureau, prit un stylo, une feuille et regarda son patient avec un sourire.

-Alors monsieur Rankells, je vous écoute.

L'homme en face de Victor s'éclaircit la voix.

-Depuis quelques jours, j'ai senti comme une douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Je me suis mis à tousser fortement et la douleur est plus forte que d'habitude depuis cette nuit.

-Je vois.

Le docteur Spicer se leva et indiqua le lit d'examen à son patient. L'homme s'assit dessus. Victor saisit son stéthoscope et le posa au niveau du coeur de l'homme. Alors qu'il essayait de concentrer, il sentit quelque chose le chatouillait au niveau de sa jambe. Le stress commença à l'envahir. Une vive douleur le pris vers sa cheville. Il lâcha le stéthoscope et recula de quelques pas, se cognant presque contre un mur. Il baissa la tête pour voir sortir de son pantalon beige une araignée noir et velu. Au moment même où elle toucha le sol, elle se mit à gigoter pour finalement devenir un tas de poussière noire. Victor sentit une main contre son épaule, il fit un geste du bras suivi d'un cri. Il se retourna vers son client qui écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit à toute vitesse du cabinet. Victor se dirigea vers la porte et la claque. Il tomba sur le sol et sentit tous ses muscles tremblaient. Il laissa échapper de légers cris, étouffé par quelque chose dans sa gorge. Bientôt, des pattes poilues se mirent à écarter sa bouche. Un corps sortit de cette dernière. Victor cria, se mit à quatre pattes et vu l'arachnide se transformer de nouveau en un tas de poussière. Complètement dégouter, un liquide amer s'empara de sa bouche. Il vomit avant de tomber sur le sol, encore tremblant.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ethan suivait son grand-père en essayant de garder le sourire, même si celui-ci faisait vraiment faux. Ils descendirent les escaliers du hall pour se diriger vers la porte qu'Ethan avait aperçue un peu plus tôt. Son grand-père la poussa et elle s'ouvrit comme par magie. Ethan commençait à sentir son corps tremblait, il commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Son grand-père lui fit signe d'avancer. Le jeune adolescent posa un pied sur la première marche qui conduisait probablement à une cave. Il sentit son grand-père le poussait un peu. Ethan ne fit pas d'histoire, il descendit les escaliers alors qu'Henry fermait la porte derrière lui. Il faisait sombre et il avait du mal à voir. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais fort heureusement, une rampe se trouvait à sa droite. Il arriva bientôt dans un couloir éclairé par une seule ampoule au plafond. Au fond se trouvait une porte en bois. Il sentit la main de son grand-père saisir son épaule. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne tiendraient bientôt plus.

-Tu sais tenir un secret Ethan ? Demanda le grand-père Spicer à son petit-fils.

Ethan acquiesça. Il laissa son petit-fils là pour s'approcher de la porte et sortir une petite clé de sa poche. Il rentra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna.

Ryan se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, c'était le seul endroit calme qu'il avait trouvé dans ce foutu manoir. Peut-être aurait-il dû allait dans la forêt. Il y avait pensé quand il avait traversé le couloir et que des vertiges l'avaient pris, mais cette idée avait bien vite quitté son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans un endroit où on avait failli le tuer. Trois fois qui plus est. Alors il était assis contre une étagère remplie de livre, les yeux humides et rouges. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il devenait complètement fou. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à frapper Gwendolyn, il l'appréciait beaucoup trop pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas réussit à se contrôlé. Il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps, à devoir assister à cette scène. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, mélangeant le visage de ce vieil homme qui avait failli lui tirer dessus, ce corps blanc et qui l'avait planté, ou encore ce gars à la machette, courant beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel être humain.

Tout à coup, il reçut quelque chose sur le crâne. Il cria de douleur sur le coup avant de voir un livre sur le sol, ouvert. Il saisit ce dernier et lu le titre à voix haute :

-"L'arachnide et le tronc creux".

-Un très bon livre ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ryan se releva, frottant ses yeux. Thomas apparut derrière une étagère, il se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là Ryan ? Demanda le domestique en parcourant la bibliothèque.

Le brun baissa la tête.

-J'étais juste venue réfléchir. C'est le seul endroit calme que j'ai trouvais...

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as attaqué Gwendolyn tout à l'heure, pas vraie ?

Ryan releva son visage, affichant une mine surprise.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez ?

Le domestique se projeta sur Ryan, ce qui surprit le garçon qui lâcha le livre. Une main de part et d'autres du visage de l'adolescent, Thomas plongea son regard dans celui de Ryan.

-Réponds, souffla le domestique avec agressivité.

Ryan acquiesça difficilement, perturber par la situation qui se produisait.

-Quelqu'un essaye de prendre possession de ton corps.

Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler.

-Comme dans Amityville ? Demanda doucement Ryan avec une voix tremblante.

Thomas soupira. Il commença à s'approcher du visage de Ryan quand les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à changer. Ils devinrent plus sombres. Des cernes se mirent à se creuser sous ses yeux. De ses deux bras, il poussa Thomas avec une force incroyable. Le domestique tomba sur le sol. Ryan saisit une encyclopédie et frappa le crâne de Thomas qui venait tout juste de se relever. Alors que le domestique était allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant de son crâne, Ryan abattit l'encyclopédie sur la tête de Thomas une nouvelle fois. Il lâcha l'énorme livre et d'une voix rauque il lâcha :

-J'aurais dû te tuer avant Thomas. Tu es beaucoup trop encombrant.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le corps inerte de l'homme.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! :D Désolé pour l'attente, mais pour tout vous dire, j'attendais la correction du chapitre 2. Ne l'ayant toujours pas, j'ai décidé de tout de même vous postez le chapitre 3 qui doit être bourré de fautes ^^' Je pense qu'à l'avenir je continuerais comme ça, c'est-à-dire continué de poster tout en attendant les corrections. Il faut bien qu'on avance un peu dans la fiction quand même :D N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire (positif ou négatif du moment que c'est constructif) je suis ouvert à toutes critiques susceptible de m'aider à m'améliorer.**

 **Bisous :***


	4. Épisode 04 : Cellam

**Épisode 04 : Cellam**

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Henry poussa doucement la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement infernal. Ethan avança prudemment, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, tétanisait par la peur. Il passa enfin la porte. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche, regardant avec horreur ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me montres ça alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver ? Essaya d'articuler le garçon qui avait peine à avaler sa salive.

Son grand-père lança un triste visage à son petit-fils avant de regarder ce qu'il venait de lui montrer.

-Parce que tu es un garçon intelligent Ethan. Trop intelligent. Je sais que tu étais derrière la porte tout à l'heure, tu as entendu.

Le blond recula lentement d'un pas, ses mains toujours positionnées devant sa bouche, le regard toujours autant horrifié. Son grand-père s'en aperçut et il se précipita vers la porte. Avant qu'Ethan eut le temps de quitter la pièce, le vieil homme ferma la porte.

-J'ai besoin de toi Ethan, souffla Henry. Ce n'est ni ta mère ni ton père qui ont décidé de t'envoyer toi et ta sœur ici, c'est moi qui en est fait la demande.

Gwendolyn était recroquevillé sur elle-même, coller contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle sentit une main glaciale se posée sur son épaule nue. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva face à la petite fille.

-Encore toi, lança doucement l'adolescente blonde.

La petite fille recula.

-J'espère qu'il t'arrivera la même chose.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dit Gwendolyn entre deux reniflements.

La porte derrière elle se mise à trembler. Quelqu'un frappait contre cette dernière. Elle sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

-Gwen ! Appela la voix de Ryan. Ouvre-moi, j'ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans la chambre.

La respiration de Gwendolyn se stoppa. Elle resta bien plaquer contre la porte, dirigea doucement sa main vers la poignée. La petite fille en face acquiesça.

-Ouvre-lui.

-Gwen ?! Appela de nouveau Ryan. Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? J'ai entend une voix.

Les yeux de Gwendolyn s'écarquillèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle ferma la porte à clé en tournant le petit bout de métal se trouvant en dessous de la poignée. Elle se releva et recula. Ryan continuait de frapper violemment à la porte.

-Gwen ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de t'enfermer ?! C'est moi ! Ryan !

-Non. Ryan ne peut pas l'entendre.

Un silence pesant dura quelques secondes. D'un coup, la personne derrière la porte se mit à frapper encore plus violemment, criant injure sur injure.

-Ouvre salope !

Gwendolyn, surprise à chaque coup que pouvait donner la personne derrière recula jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Au loin, elle pouvait voir le soleil se coucher et le vent se levait.

-Ouvre-lui, disait la petite fille sans cesse.

-Oui ! Ouvre-moi ! Confirma la voix derrière la porte.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle avait le vertige, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle passe, il fallait qu'elle quitte la chambre. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup avant de faire passait tout son corps par la fenêtre. Elle prit appuie sur le rebord de la baie vitrée du salon qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Malheureusement, il avait plu et le rebord était quelque peu mouillé. Elle fit abstraction de ce détail, lança un dernier regard à sa chambre pour s'apercevoir que la porte, en bois, était en train de se fissurée sur les lourds coups qu'assénait la personne juste derrière. Elle essaya de faire un pas sur le côté mais glissa. Elle lâcha tout et tomba en arrière. Elle atterrit dans les buissons juste en dessous, heureusement pour elle, la hauteur entre sa chambre et le sol n'était pas très importante. Elle s'en sortit avec quelques égratignures et de la boue sur son gilet mauve préféré.

Dans la chambre, Ryan fonça une nouvelle fois sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement puissant. Il s'aperçut bien vite que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'approcha rapidement de cette dernière et vu Gwendolyn sortir des buissons.

Gwendolyn fut surprise en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Ryan. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers la fenêtre, Ryan n'était plus là. Prise de panique, elle se retourna vers la forêt. Le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus. Gwendolyn sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche, heureusement elle avait pensé à le recharger plus tôt, et elle alluma la torche de ce dernier. Sans réfléchir, elle s'engouffra dans les bois en courant tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen fixait l'extérieur par la fenêtre du salon. Il continuait de pleuvoir, comme depuis un bon moment. Les bras croisés, le visage inquiet, Ellen soupira et partit s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, inspirant et expirant pour essayer de se calmer. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et laissa Thomas entrait dans la pièce. Il tenait dans sa main une tasse fumante qu'il tendit à Ellen. Elle le remercia en la prenant dans ses mains et se mit à la boire.

-Ça ne fait qu'une journée Ellen. Il va revenir, dit amicalement le domestique en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Victor. Il rentre toujours à l'heure et jamais il ne laisserait sa femme et sa fille une nuit entière, seule.

Elle ne but même pas la fin de sa boisson. Elle déposa sa tasse, dégoutée.

-Il m'a semblé bizarre quand il est parti hier matin... Quand j'ai parlé de vous.

Thomas se leva nerveusement, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose Thomas ?

Il se stoppa alors que sa main venait de se poser sur la poignée. Il baissa la tête et se retourna vers son employeur.

-Non, affirma-t-il. Absolument rien.

Elle se leva du canapé, se rapprochant doucement de l'homme.

-Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour mentir. Et je vous rappelle que je travaillais dans un cabinet d'avocats avant de venir en Oregon.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus. Thomas était tendu, les bras derrière le dos, le visage ne montrant aucune expression.

-Je connais Victor mieux que vous. Il est... possessif, nerveux, il aime avoir le contrôle sur tout, récita Ellen. Mais il a également le coeur sur la main, il ne vous aurait jamais laissé seul dans cette forêt alors que vous étiez blessé, surtout qu'il est médecin. Il sauve la vie des gens.

-Il y a de nombreuses façons d'aider, parfois ça peut vouloir dire tuer quelqu'un, rétorqua Thomas avec fermeté.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de votre petite partie de chasse Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Victor ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez confiance en l'homme que vous aimez à cause de moi Ellen.

-J'ai perdu confiance en l'homme que j'aime Thomas. Et croyez-moi, j'ai perdu la confiance de Victor depuis bien plus longtemps.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant le domestique seul et pensif.

La voiture se stoppa en plein milieu de la route, il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Une panne d'essence. Heureusement pour lui, la route ne voyait jamais aucune voiture la traversait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine privé, son domaine, son manoir, son territoire. Victor soupira avant d'éteindre le contact. Il attrapa sa veste à qu'il avait posé sur la banquette arrière et sa mallette de travail en cuir dans lequel se trouvait son matériel transportable. Il détacha sa ceinture, prit une longue expiration et ouvrit la portière. Il posa un premier pied sur la route, le droit, qui lui faisait d'ailleurs un mal de chien. Il en posa un deuxième et se leva malgré les douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir dans tout son corps. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, ses jambes lourdes et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il enfila son manteau et ferma doucement la portière de la voiture. Il faisait déjà nuit et il pouvait à peine distinguer la route devant lui.

Il décida de marcher vite, sans se préoccuper des bruits alentours. Pourquoi avait-il si peur maintenant ? Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il était obnubilé par ces arbres, ces feuilles, ces buissons. Il avait sûrement trop mal à la cheville pour se préoccuper de ça.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, il vit enfin le manoir au loin. On pouvait voir de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et de la lumière aux fenêtres. Il soupira de plaisir en s'imaginant déjà le bon repas chaud qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il pressa le pas. Il fut bien vite sous le porche. Il approcha sa main pour pouvoir toquer quand il sentit sa cheville lui piquait. Il tomba. Roulant sur les escaliers du porche et atterrissant dans la boue. Un éclair traversa le ciel. Le tonnerre se fit bien entendre. Il souleva doucement le bas de son pantalon pour voir une nouvelle arachnide sortir de sa piqûre. Il hurla de douleur. L'araignée se mit en direction de la forêt jusqu'à disparaître complètement derrière un buisson. Victor essaya de se relever. Il tenait à peine debout. Derrière une vitre se tenait Thomas, le visage ne montrant aucune expression. Alors qu'un nouvel éclair parsema le ciel, Victor fut surpris par l'apparition de ce dernier juste devant lui. Le docteur se mit à courir en direction des bois, boitant et complètement trempé. À chaque éclair, il pouvait voir le domestique apparaître une fraction de seconde devant lui.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était complètement perdu. Il avait froid, il avait peur et il avait mal, très mal. Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre. Maintenant assis par terre, il se mit à pleurer. Tout à coup, quelque chose encercla sa cheville gauche. Une racine. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur cette dernière mais en vain. Il essaya de dégager son pied, toujours en vain. Il abandonna. Il calla sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux tandis que la racine serrer toujours plus son emprise.

Au début, il ne sentit presque rien. Mais la douleur devint tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il ouvrit les yeux et hurla lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'à la place de son pied ne se trouvait plus rien, seulement du sang et un bout d'os arracher.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

-Promets-le-moi Ethan, souffla son grand-père en fermant la porte qui conduisait à la cave.

-Promis...

Ethan avança à vive allure pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur quand il vit déboulait Ryan dans les escaliers. Ce dernier le poussa violemment, lui faisant même perdre l'équilibre. Ryan sortit du manoir comme une furie sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte de l'entrée derrière lui. Ethan lança un regard inquiet à son grand-père qui haussa les épaules. Le frère de Gwendolyn fut surpris d'être poussé une seconde fois, par Thomas cette fois-ci. Le pauvre avait le crâne ensanglanté, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Thomas, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Henry en saisissant le domestique par le bras.

-Monsieur, je crains que votre petite-fille soit en danger, répondit Thomas avec un ton sérieux et calme.

-Ne me dites pas que...

Le domestique acquiesça. Les yeux du grand-père Spicer s'écarquillèrent. Il fonça vers le salon pour en ressortir équiper d'un fusil sur le dos. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur sous les yeux ébahis d'Ethan.

-Ethan, garde la maison ! Ordonna son grand-père. Et surtout ne laisse personne entrée !

-Vous allez me laisser...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le domestique venait de claquer la porte de l'entrée.

-Seul, fini par dire le blond.

Il resta quelques secondes dans le silence froid avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Il courut en direction de la cave, tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Il fonça sur celle-ci une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours de plus en plus fort pour finalement défoncer cette dernière. Il se stoppa quelques secondes, observant les escaliers sombres puis descendit.

Henry regardait dans tous les recoins de la forêt. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Malheureusement, derrière lui se trouvait le domestique le moins discret du monde, qui marchait allègrement sur n'importe quelles branches. C'était à se demander s'il ne faisait pas exprès de faire du bruit. Au bout d'un moment, le grand-père Spicer se retourna vers son domestique avec un visage illustrant son énervement.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de faire du bruit, lança le vieil homme en continuant ses recherches.

-Désolé monsieur... Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Vous croyez que je ne suis pas inquiet ? C'est ma petite-fille.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez fait venir ici. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour qu'elle prenne l'air ou pour retrouver ses grands-parents.

Henry soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas que Gwendolyn pose ses pieds ici. Ethan était le seul que devait venir. Mais ma fille est tellement stupide à certains moments qu'elle a envoyé les deux. Et en plus de ça, Gwendolyn nous ramène son petit ami.

-Monsieur, commença Thomas en se stoppant, laissant le grand-père se retournait. Je pense savoir ce qui arrive à Ryan.

Henry donna une frappe amicale à Thomas.

-Vous vivez peut-être ici depuis plus longtemps que moi Thomas, mais je sais aussi bien que vous ce qui se passe dans ce domaine.

Un vent glacial se mit à souffler et un grognement rauque et lointain parvint aux oreilles des deux hommes.

-Moi aussi je sais ce qui arrive à ce pauvre garçon, déclara le grand-père.

-Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Le tuer ?

-S'il touche un seul cheveu de ma petite-fille... Oui je le tuerais.

Henry reprit sa marche.

Gwendolyn s'adossa à un arbre, reprenant son souffle après la longue course qu'elle venait de mener. Elle avait recroisé Ryan en plein milieu du bois, enfin en quelque sorte. Elle l'avait vu au loin, cherchant dans tous les coins, parlant même tous seuls à certains moments. Elle avait couru pour essayer de retourner au manoir, malheureusement, elle avait le même sens d'orientation que sa mère, c'est-à-dire, aucun. Elle avait aussi éteint la torche de son portable, au cas où.

Elle décida enfin de reprendre la route après quelques minutes de répit quand soudain, au loin, elle entendit une voix :

-Gwen ! C'est Ryan !

Son visage s'horrifia et elle se remit à courir à toute vitesse sans se préoccuper des branches qu'elle écrasait ou des feuilles qu'elle balayait. Elle continuait d'entendre sa voix au loin, une voix bien différente de celle qu'elle connaissait.

-Je sais que t'es là ! Hurlait-il.

Elle essayait de ne pas s'en préoccuper, mais elle avait l'impression que sa voix se rapprochait à chaque parole.

Le vent se mit à se lever. Elle essaya de ne pas s'arrêter, mais elle vit quelque chose pendu aux arbres. Des corps, des dizaines. Le pire de tout, c'est que les individus accrochés aux arbres étaient devant elle. Les morts étaient là. Il y avait des enfants, des adolescents, des adultes. La voix de Ryan la ramena directement à la réalité et elle se remit à courir, toujours horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle trébucha. Sûrement sur un rondin de bois qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle releva doucement la tête. Une tombe se trouvait devant elle. Elle poussa un léger cri, se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle avait maintenant une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui semblait être un cimetière. La voix de Ryan retentit encore une fois, toujours plus proche. Elle pouvait voir une cabane au loin. Elle enjamba quelques tombes et se réfugia à l'intérieur.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Mary jouait avec son ours en peluche. Elle l'avait toujours avec qu'elle, même si sa poupée mariée lui plaisait aussi. Mais l'ours en peluche était là depuis sa naissance, il avait tout vu avec elle. Tout ce que son père lui avait fait, tout ce que les morts lui avaient dit. Elle se confiait souvent à lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne d'autre. Au moins lui, il n'avait pas d'avis ni même de langue, alors il ne pouvait rien répéter.

Elle s'amusait bien, même si elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle aurait eu envie d'aller à l'école, mais ses parents ne voulaient pas, à cause de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était trop différente, et ça se confirmait encore une fois puisque devant elle se trouvait une femme, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu, bien coiffée et bien maquillée. La femme s'accroupit en face de la petite fille, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres et déclara :

-Tu veux qu'on joue ensemble ?

Mary haussa les épaules. La femme approcha sa main de la poupée mariée poser sur le sol quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mary se leva, approcha de celle-ci, jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour voir que la femme était bien partie, puis elle ouvrit la porte. Sa mère se trouvait là, elle entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Allez mon coeur, il faut aller au lit.

Après s'être mise en pyjama, Mary s'allongea dans son lit, sa mère assise au bord et passait une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Maman, papa est parti ? Demanda la petite fille brune.

-Bien sûr que non. Il a juste eu quelques soucis, et il a dû rester au travail plus longtemps, mentit Ellen. Pourquoi ? Papa te manque ?

Mary haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est juste que je me demandais s'il n'était pas parti dans la forêt.

-Dans la forêt ? Pourquoi il serait là-bas ?

-Vu qu'il a disparu, je me dis que ce serait possible. Ceux qui y entrent n'en ressortent souvent pas vivant. Ou du moins pas en entier.

Le visage de sa mère se décomposa.

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu dis ça Mary ? Demanda sa mère, perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Thomas.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa d'Ellen. Elle décida de se ressaisir. Elle embrassa doucement sa fille sur le front et quitta la pièce en lui lançant un :

-Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma complètement la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, retira son nœud et le jeta par terre, puis elle commença à faire les cent pas, tout en essayant d'aplanir sa robe. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venue ici Victor ? Pourquoi... se dit-elle à elle-même en laissant échapper une larme.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ethan se trouvait devant la porte en bois qui menait à l'intérieur de la cave. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il devait entrer. Il essaya d'abord en tournant la poignée, mais la porte était bloquée. Il allait lui falloir la clé. Malheureusement, il savait très bien que son grand-père l'avait gardé. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour essayer d'entendre quelques choses. Il n'y avait que des paroles confuses, lointaines et presque inaudible à cause de la porte épaisse. Il prit son élan pour foncer sur cette dernière. À part se faire mal à l'épaule, ça ne fit absolument rien. Il fonça une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Toujours rien. Il commença à s'impatienter. Il frappa violemment contre le mur avec son pied. Un grognement s'échappa du jeune homme quand il hurla. Il frappa son crâne contre le mur et tomba sur le sol.

Inspirant, expirant, Ethan passa une main dans ses cheveux désormais mouillés. Il toucha également son crâne et s'aperçut qu'il était ensanglanté. Il était surpris, mais encore plus quand il entendit un bruit de porte venir d'en haut. Il se releva rapidement pour découvrir que la porte en haut des escaliers venait de se fermer brusquement. Il accourut vers cette dernière et entendit une autre porte claquée. Il descendit une nouvelle fois les escaliers, intrigué. La porte menant à la cave était ouverte. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

L'endroit était sombre et humide. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Ryan l'appelait, enfin s'il était toujours Ryan. Elle respirait tout doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle recula, toujours en regardant la porte de ce qui est semblé être une grange. Il faisait d'ailleurs étonnamment sombre. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose, sûrement un rondin de bois. Elle lâcha son portable des mains.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tâta le sol parsemé de brindilles, de feuilles et de paille. Elle tomba même sur une planche en bois. Elle décida d'arrêter de chercher son portable pour saisir la planche en bois. Elle se releva et recula toujours plus rapidement. Elle fut surprise lorsque son dos percuta le mur arrière de la grange.

La voix de Ryan se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il résonnait dans les oreilles de Gwendolyn qui sentait son coeur battre toujours plus vite.

-Je sais que t'es là ! Hurlait-il.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Gwendolyn ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Une fille qui vit avec des esprits, ça n'a pas souvent peur.

Au final, elle se reprit en main. Parce que la peur n'était pas son sentiment préféré. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour finalement sentir son pied touché quelque chose d'anormale dans une grange. Elle lâcha sa planche et s'agenouilla pour chercher. Elle tomba bien vite sur une sorte de poignet. Elle tira sur cette dernière et une trappe s'ouvrit. Sans rien voir, Gwendolyn se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma.

Elle descendit des escaliers. Longtemps, très longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit enfin le sol plat. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre. Elle ne voyait absolument rien. Mais elle sentait quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. Il y avait aussi une odeur, abominable, qui lui donnait clairement envie de vomir. Il avait suffi qu'elle y pense pour que ça arrive. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits et tenta de trouver un mur. Sa main se posa sur un interrupteur.

Les lumières un peu trop blanches s'allumèrent. Gwendolyn se retourna doucement. Elle hurla seulement quelques secondes après avoir percuté ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Ethan s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il la poussa pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il avait tant envie d'ouvrir. Il savourait ce moment d'ailleurs, puisque ses pas étaient lents et son visage illuminé. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était comme ça.

Il alluma la lumière de la pièce, son sourire s'élargit. Il s'approcha de ce qui se trouvait au centre de la cave. Un lit. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une personne, une femme à la chevelure blanche et à la peau ridée. Ses bras étaient accrochés par des lanières en cuir à chaque extrémité du lit. Ethan pouvait remarquer qu'elle était calme, elle gémissait, parfois prononçait quelques mots. Parfois, elle était prise de violent spasme. Elle se secouait dans tous les sens, essayant de crier des choses, malheureusement le bâillon se trouvant sur sa bouche étouffait ses cris. Ethan s'approcha toujours plus doucement. La femme avait les yeux blancs, plus rien à l'intérieur. Seulement du blanc. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son petit-fils, elle ne pouvait sûrement rien voir d'ailleurs. Il retira doucement le bâillon quand elle se calmait un peu.

Elle hurlait des mots à peine compréhensibles. Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Grand-mère, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir, déclara l'adolescent blond en s'approchant de la femme.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :D Laissez un commentaire (critique constructive, etc...) et n'hésitez pas à voter pour la fiction.**

 **Si quelqu'un se dévoue pour corriger ma fiction, je ne dis pas non :)**

 **Bisous :***


	5. Épisode 05: Ça ne craint rien la journée

**1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Il était tard. L'horloge posée sur la cheminée du salon affiché une heure quarante. Ellen était assise sur le canapé, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle était droite, elle ne bougeait presque pas. Seule ses épaules se soulevaient à chaque inspiration et se baissaient à chaque expiration. Elle avait essayé de dormir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait vu le visage de sa petite fille ensanglanté. Elle s'était levé et dirigé vers la salle de bains. Elle avait passé de l'eau sur son visage, s'était recoiffé, était reparti se coucher, mais elle voyait toujours la même chose. Elle n'osait presque plus cligner des yeux. Alors elle était assise là, attendant que Victor arrive, ou pas. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'on lui annonce sa mort. Ou peut-être attendait-elle de voir le visage de sa petite fille en sang.

Elle voulait partir, quitter cet endroit et ne jamais y revenir. Laisser ce domestique étrange et menteur. Laisser son mari, ne pas le prévenir. Elle voulait tout quitter et avoir une vie simple. Mais apparemment, ça ne lui était pas permis. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été normale, ce n'était pas étonnant que sa fille soit pareille. Mais ça s'était empiré en venant ici.

On sonna à la porte. Elle sursauta, s'essuya les yeux avec son mouchoir en soie, replaça un peu ses cheveux et se leva. Elle avait peur. Peur de voir qui était derrière cette grande porte en bois. Ellen la déverrouilla, posa doucement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle était horrifiée et poussa un cri en couvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains, peut-être pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était choqué de ce qu'elle voyait.

Victor se trouvait là, totalement trempé, sale, recouvert de boue et d'égratignures. Il se tenait à la colonne en bois à côté de lui, et pour cause, il lui manquait un membre. Au bout de sa jambe ne se trouvait qu'un morceau d'os arraché et du sang. Il avait de grandes cernes et des yeux injectés de sang.

-Aide-moi, balbutia Victor en lâchant la colonne en bois.

Il tomba par terre, faisant pousser un nouveau cri de terreur de la part d'Ellen. Elle recula, ses mains couvrant toujours sa bouche. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle à un mur et qu'elle puisse glisser sur ce dernier et se laisser tomber sur le sol. Le tonnerre retentit et le vent faisait toujours plus de bruit.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ryan frappa un arbre avec son poing. Il le frappa jusqu'à ce que son membre soit couvert de sang. Il hurla, plusieurs fois. Tantôt énervé, tantôt triste, le garçon marchait à toute vitesse, regardant dans chaque recoin, retournant chaque tas de feuilles d'un coup de pied.

-T'es où ?! Criait-il comme un sauvage.

Il avait fouillé partout, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Gwendolyn. Ça le mettait en rogne. Il fit encore quelques pas quand il entendit quelque chose craquait derrière lui. Une branche. Il se retourna furtivement pour tomber nez à nez avec le fusil du grand-père de Gwendolyn. Il tourna un peu son visage et aperçut Thomas juste à côté, le visage sévère.

-Tu ne peux pas être vivant, souffla Ryan.

Le domestique haussa les épaules. Le grand-père rapprocha son fusil de la tête de Ryan jusqu'à ce que le canon touche son crâne.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda sévèrement Henry en pressant le canon sur la tête du jeune homme.

Ryan haussa les épaules.

-Réponds ! Hurla le vieil homme.

Les sourcils de Ryan se froncèrent.

-Va te faire foutre, articula le petit ami.

Henry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Thomas qui haussa encore une fois les épaules. Henry compris tout de suite. Il baissa son fusil pour que le canon vise le ventre de l'adolescent. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il tira. Ryan fut propulsé en arrière, le ventre ensanglanté. Il posa ses mains sur sa blessure, tout en hurlant. Le grand-père donna un coup de crosse dans le crâne de Ryan. Henry soupira.

-Rapporte-le au manoir, ordonna le grand-père à son domestique. Je m'occupe de retrouver Gwen.

Sans broncher, Thomas saisit le corps de l'adolescent et pressa le pas pour retourner au manoir. Henry replaça son fusil dans son dos et jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes ici...

Elle hurla à plein poumons en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle se plaqua au mur derrière elle. Malgré sa peur, elle se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la trappe et sortit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de la refermer. Elle courut à toute vitesse à travers la grange, n'essayant même pas de se repérer dans le noir complet. Elle avait vu la chose qui l'effrayer le plus, et elle n'était pas prêt d'effacer cette image de son esprit. Elle la revoyait déjà, l'odeur remonter dans son nez et s'immiscer en elle. L'odeur putride de la décomposition, l'odeur de la mort.

Elle courait droit, elle heurta bientôt la grande porte en bois de la grange. Elle la poussa, espérant ne pas croiser son petit ami devenu totalement fou. Elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, Gwendolyn tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle se releva rapidement et ferma la porte de la grange dans un fracas sourd. Elle haletait. Elle s'essuya la bouche, le front, essaya de chasser cette image horrible de son esprit. Et même si elle n'arrivait pas à la faire partir, elle essayait de ne plus y penser. Difficile quand on essaye de chasser quelque chose de sa tête. Elle se précipita vers la forêt, quittant le cimetière.

Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bois quand un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne fit pas attention, elle continua à marcher, ses bras l'entourant pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention aux ombres qui passaient derrière elle. Pourtant elle fut obligée de se retourner, elles étaient trop oppressantes. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû se retourner. Des centaines de corps étaient pendus aux arbres. Elle en avait déjà vu tout à l'heure, mais dans la précipitation elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Et cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus nombreux. Son visage se mit à blanchir, il se décomposa. Ses bras se mirent à se balancer dans le vide tandis qu'elle observait avec horreur le spectacle devant elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba à genoux dans les feuilles mouillées. Son corps se mit à trembler, ses pensées à s'embrouiller. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Mais ce qui l'horrifiait encore plus, c'était les personnes se trouvant en dessous des corps. Les morts.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, avec violence. Elle hurla et se retourna pour voir son grand-père.

-C'est moi, c'est moi, répétait-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient écarquillés, rond comme des billes et remplis de peur. Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle observait tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de corps, plus de morts. Seulement le vent.

Ethan respirait profondément. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable, mais il devait faire abstraction. Il avait attaché les mains de sa grand-mère avec les lanières de cuir du lit sur lequel elle était précédemment prisonnière. Il la poussait avec méchanceté dans les escaliers remontant vers le hall. La vieille femme avait du mal à marcher, elle gémissait, parler dans une langue incompréhensible, parfois elle levait la tête vers le ciel comme une cinglée et s'arrêter de marcher pour aucune raison.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut. Ethan regardait de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne soit là. Il laissa sa grand-mère en plein milieu du hall et s'approcha rapidement des fenêtres. Il aperçut Thomas à l'extérieur, tenant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il se rapprochait à toute vitesse du manoir.

-Merde, souffla le blond.

Il attrapa sa grand-mère, ouvrit rapidement la porte du salon et la jeta à l'intérieur. Il la referma avec fracas et la seconde d'après, Thomas entra dans le manoir. L'individu qu'il portait n'était autre que Ryan, le ventre et le crâne en sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ethan avec une fausse inquiétude.

-Un animal sauvage l'avait attrapé, ton grand-père à mal visé, répondit le domestique tout en montant les escaliers. Je l'emmène dans une chambre, il a besoin de soin.

Sans plus d'explication, Thomas emprunta un couloir et disparut du champ de vision du frère de Gwendolyn. Ce dernier soupira doucement et ouvrit la porte du salon. Heureusement, sa grand-mère était toujours là. Elle se tenait droite, observant l'horizon par la grande vitre devant elle. Il l'attrapa et la tira sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Il ouvrit doucement la porte du hall, un sourire victorieux sur le visage et il la referma avec précaution pour que le domestique n'entende rien.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Victor Spicer était allongé sur un lit, le visage pâle et en sueur. Son pied était enroulé dans un bandage tâché par le sang. Il respirait doucement, il avait l'air calme. À part un pied manquant, il n'avait aucune blessure grave, seulement quelques égratignures qui lui parsemaient le visage et le corps. Ellen avait le regard posé sur lui, elle était inquiète.

-Il ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas madame Spicer, affirma un homme au ventre rond et à la moustache blanche parfaitement taillé.

Elle releva son visage pour fixer le docteur se trouvant de l'autre côté du lit.

-Votre mari est un homme fort. Et son système immunitaire est incroyable. Beaucoup auraient succombé.

Après de brèves salutations, le docteur quitta le manoir Spicer. Ellen s'assit sur le lit, posant sa main sur celle de son mari. Elle la frotta doucement puis décida de quitter la pièce. Elle observa une dernière fois le corps endormi de Victor. Sur sa cheville droite, elle vu quelque chose trembler. Son ton devint plus sévère et elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois du brun. Elle regarda attentivement sa cheville, mais plus rien ne bouger. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une piqûre. Ellen n'osa même pas approcher sa main. Elle se tourna vers la porte derrière elle et quitta la pièce avec un pas assuré.

Thomas se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il frottait vigoureusement un meuble de cuisine pour qu'il soit le plus propre possible. Ellen entra dans la pièce avec la même démarche que celle qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt. Le domestique aperçut bien vite la femme arriver, il s'arrêta et leva la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle venait pour lui.

-Oui ? Déclara l'homme à l'intention de la propriétaire.

Elle s'approcha lentement, se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres du brun. Elle pointa son index en direction du visage de Thomas.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de votre partie de chasse avec Victor ? Demanda sévèrement la femme. Et cette fois n'avisez pas de me mentir. Je sais que vous cachez des choses, depuis le premier jour, je le sais.

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Faites-moi confiance Ellen.

-Justement, c'est impossible de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme vous. Vous mentez en permanence, et je ne peux pas le tolérer.

-Je ne vous croyez pas aussi autoritaire, répondit le domestique avec amusement, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me retirez mon salaire ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'argent si vous voulez tout savoir. Alors allez-y... menacez-moi, lança doucement le domestique alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la femme.

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard d'Ellen, habituellement autoritaire et imperturbable fut troublé par celui du domestique. Elle resta droite comme un piquet, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Ses lèvres essayaient d'articuler quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Après quelques secondes, elle repoussa son domestique. Elle reprit ses esprits, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le hall. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna vers Thomas.

-Vous gardez des secrets bien trop dangereux. Je suis la propriétaire de ce manoir, il m'appartient, et je compte bien découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache. À l'intérieur, ET à l'extérieur.

Elle partit, ne laissant que l'écho du bruit perçant de ses talons sur le plancher résonnant dans les oreilles du domestique.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ethan n'arrêtait pas de regarder nerveusement derrière lui. Il poussait avec méchanceté sa grand-mère, qui avait parfois du mal à éviter les obstacles devant elle, telles que les arbres, les buissons ou encore les rondins de bois qui jonchaient le sol humide du bois. Elle pouvait malgré tout s'orienter, et Ethan essayait de mémoriser le chemin vers lequel sa grand-mère le conduisait. Malgré la lampe torche de son portable, il avait un peu de mal à s'y retrouver. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être perdu, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, ou de ne pas savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais ça ne durait que quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir froid, de ne plus avoir soif, de ne plus avoir faim. C'était comme si toutes ses émotions, tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain, avaient disparu. Même s'il ne se considérait pas vraiment comme un humain, plutôt comme un être exceptionnel et doué de talents que personne d'autre à part lui ne pouvait posséder. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait sa sœur, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle le rabaissait. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait le plus d'amis, les meilleurs résultats. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir un psychologue toutes les semaines. Mais voilà ce qui l'énervait, sa sœur était tellement étrange que tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses parents aimaient plus Gwendolyn que lui. En même temps, il était l'aîné. Les parents préfèrent toujours les plus jeunes dans une fratrie. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de ses parents et de l'importance qu'ils accordaient à sa sœur, mais dans un autre, ça le rongeait. Ça lui faisait mal. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Pourquoi avait-il autant l'impression de perdre la tête ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il torturait autant intérieurement depuis son arrivée en Oregon ?

Sa grand-mère se stoppa quelques secondes, toucha lentement un arbre et commença à cracher des mots incompréhensibles. Malgré tout, Ethan réussit à comprendre le mot "Ici" sortir de la bouche de sa grand-mère. Il comprit également la phrase "Je viens pour toi.". Il ne s'en préoccupa pas trop, après tout, sa grand-mère n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre cet endroit, qui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement banal.

-C'est ici ? Demanda agressivement l'adolescent en lâchant sa grand-mère pour commençait à regarder dans tous les sens.

-Ici ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il soupira. Elle avait l'air complètement folle. Il fouilla pendant quelques minutes. Il observa chaque recoin, chaque buisson, chaque tronc, mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

-T'es sûr que c'est ici ?! Hurla le garçon.

Sa seule réponse, fut le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

-Grand-mère ? Appela Ethan.

Toujours rien. Il revint sur le dernier emplacement où il l'avait vu. Elle n'était plus là, et il n'entendait plus ses gémissements.

-Merde... souffla le blond. Merde, merde, merde ! Continua-t-il en hurlant et en donnant un bon coup de pied dans un arbre.

Thomas posa délicatement Ryan sur le lit. Il regardait avec attention le corps endormi du garçon.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te soigner, crois-moi, lança doucement le domestique. Mais ce pauvre garçon n'a rien fait, et pour lui, je vais le faire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryan, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup ce qui provoqua un petit sursaut à Thomas. Le visage de Ryan se tourna à s'en briser la nuque, pourtant, un sourire arborait toujours ses lèvres.

-Tue-moi Thomas. Tue-le ! Hurlait le corps alors que ses yeux commençaient à devenir noire.

-Nan, répondit doucement le domestique en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Il entendit Ryan toussait. Une toux grasse et rauque, comme s'il avait quelque chose de coinçait dans la gorge. Après cela, l'adolescent se mit à rire avec une voix beaucoup plus grave que celle de d'habitude.

-C'est ça ton problème Thomas ! Tu n'as pas de couilles ! Tu prétends protéger ces personnes, mais tu n'es même pas capable de tuer un monstre qui peut tous les décimés ! Continua à hurler le garçon sur le lit.

Thomas revint bien vite dans la chambre. Il regarda avec fureur l'adolescent qui souriait à pleines dents.

-Va te faire, rétorqua le domestique en lui enfournant un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

Il n'y avait plus que des gémissements incessants et bien agaçants aux oreilles de Thomas. Même si l'adolescent semblait lui lancer des injures, il ne bougeait pas et le domestique put rapidement soulever son tee-shirt pour regarder la blessure de plus près. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent avait perdu connaissance. Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit, il s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme pour essayer de sentir son pouls. Mais plus rien.

Ethan regardait partout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Entre délire et réalité. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs heures pour finalement se retrouver ici, en pleine forêt.

-Ethan ?! Appela une voix familière.

Le garçon se retourna et se retrouva face à son grand-père, des yeux remplis de peur. Sa sœur était là aussi. Elle avait l'air terrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda amèrement son grand-père.

L'ado était complètement paumé. Il n'arriva même pas à articuler une réponse, il se contenta d'haussait les épaules. Son grand-père se précipita vers lui. Il attrapa les épaules de son petit-fils et commença à le secouer.

-Réponds-moi ! Cria le vieil homme.

Une vision remonta à l'esprit du blond. Un visage.

-Grand-mère, articula-t-il.

Les yeux de son grand-père s'écarquillèrent. Il lâcha son petit-fils. La blonde se mit à trembler. Henry tourna son visage vers le cimetière qui se trouvait juste à côté que Gwendolyn fixait avec de gros yeux. Il courut vers ce dernier et ne tarda pas à trouver sa femme. Cette dernière avait l'air d'avoir du mal à ouvrir la porte de la grange qu'avait trouvée Gwendolyn plus tôt. C'était hors de question pour elle d'y retourner. Il enjamba les tombes et se précipita vers la vieille femme qui hurlait pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen se tenait sur le porche de la maison, regardant le soleil se levait. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça magnifique, ça l'aidait à penser. Il était encore tôt. Elle était encore en robe de chambre et le vent frais du matin venait souffler sur son visage et s'immiscer dans son cou pour laisser des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Mais quelque chose vint chasser son humeur pensive. Des bruits de pas, juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec surprise son domestique, déjà coiffé et habillé. Elle posa son regard sur lui pour finalement détourner le visage vers le ciel.

-Il y a des choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir Ellen. Pour votre propre sécurité, et celle de votre fille, commença le brun très formellement.

Elle soupira longuement.

-Vous avez probablement raison Thomas. Mais vous savez, je n'ai jamais été en sécurité, répondit doucement la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui, qui la regardait à son tour.

-Ma fille voit des choses. La nuit, elle ne veut pas s'endormir parce qu'elle a peur que les morts viennent la réveiller. Même si Victor ne veut pas l'admettre, il n'est pas très net. Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il est comme sa fille. Mais il ne veut pas l'avouer, à cause de sa fierté et à cause de l'image qu'il veut donner à moi et à notre enfant. Et moi-même, je commence à perdre la raison, du moins j'en ai l'impression. Il m'arrive de regarder par la fenêtre le soir et de voir des choses qui m'observent dans les bois. Ou que j'aille, je ne serais pas en sécurité.

Elle se mit à fixer ses pieds.

-Peut-être que... commença Thomas

Ellen le coupa :

-J'ai pris une décision Thomas.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous allons quitter le manoir. Rien de bon ne se passe ici.

La bouche de Thomas s'ouvrit. Il était prêt à dire quelque chose, mais absolument rien n'en sortit. Il baissa la tête.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, souffla-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, assura Ellen en regardant l'horizon.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ethan ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée du manoir. Les quatre individus pénètrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Étonnement, Abigail Spicer, la grand-mère d'Ethan et de Gwendolyn, s'était endormie. Le jour commençait tout juste à se levait. Henry, qui portait sa femme, la déposa doucement sur le canapé du salon tandis que Gwendolyn et Ethan s'assirent sur un autre. Thomas ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la pièce, le visage pâle. Tous le fixèrent.

-Gwendolyn, commença-t-il. Ton grand-père et moi avons retrouvé Ryan dans les bois. Il était très mal en point et un animal l'avait blessé...

-L'avait ? Répéta la jeune fille doucement.

Thomas baissa son visage.

-Il est... Il est mort, s'efforça-t-il de dire.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Pendant quelques secondes la forêt s'était tu. Gwendolyn se mit à fixer quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Elle fixait le vide probablement. Elle voulait que des larmes inondent son visage, mais rien ne sortait. Ses yeux restèrent sec. Elle sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, mais d'un léger mouvement, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la retire et c'est ce qu'il fit. Henry envoya un triste regard à son domestique qui lui rendit. Gwen se leva, poussant Thomas sans s'excuser. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et sortit à l'extérieur. Son frère la rattrapa bien vite. Il attrapa vivement son poignet.

-Gwen ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se retourna, son frère lâchant son emprise.

-Ça ne craint rien la journée. Il n'y a rien dans cette forêt... la journée.

Il la laissa partir. Il la laissa s'engouffrer dans les bois alors qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait lui faire penser à autre chose.

Il était tard, mais Henry ouvrit la porte menant au sous-sol. Il n'avait pas encore été voir son petit-fils pour le sermonner d'avoir libéré sa grand-mère. En même temps, l'adolescent n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de toute la journée. Il laissa Thomas pénétré dans les escaliers avant lui. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Abigail était une nouvelle fois attachée à un lit, elle semblait être endormie. Il était tard, alors c'était normal. Thomas ouvrit une porte se trouvant dans la cave. Elle était plus ou moins dissimulée derrière un meuble à chaussures. Henry posa un premier pied dans la pièce sombre et avant même que Thomas n'allume la lumière, il savait ce qui se trouvait ici.

La lumière fit découvrir au grand-père un jeune adolescent qu'il avait d'ores et déjà croisé. Ryan.

-Alors ? Comment il a survécu ? Demanda avec curiosité le vieil homme en s'approchant de l'adolescent endormie.

Thomas l'avait vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt gris et d'un vieux jogging un peu trop grand. Ses poignets étaient attachés à des chaînes reliées au mur sur lequel l'adolescent était adossé. Thomas croisa les bras.

-La possession n'a pas que de mauvais effets, répondit le brun.

Le grand-père prit une mine inquiète. Il détailla attentivement le jeune homme.

-Très bien, souffla Henry. Commençons.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, sûrement, encore une fois, bourré de fautes :/ Mine de rien, l'histoire commence à avancer et je pense que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà comprendre certaines choses. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire (une critique si elle est constructive) et je vous dis à bientôt :D**

 **Bisous :***


	6. Épisode 06 : Cher Journal

**2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Assise sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Gwendolyn pensait. Elle faisait passer les images dans sa tête. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir tous ces corps pendus aux branches des arbres menaçants de la forêt entourant le manoir. Elle voulait comprendre, elle devait comprendre. Pourtant, depuis sa dernière balade dans la forêt, elle ne voulait plus y poser les pieds. C'était il y a trois jours. Trois que Ryan était mort. Elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle pensait à la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui, dans ce couloir, quand il avait voulu la tuer, ou l'assommer, ou la blesser, elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. En trois jours, elle n'avait envoyé aucun message à ses parents, elle n'avait passé aucun appel. Malgré ce qui se passait ici, elle ne voulait pas partir, parce qu'elle voulait comprendre.

Elle était assise là depuis son réveil ce matin. Bien sûr elle avait été prendre une douche et s'était habillée. Elle fixait le tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui y étaient représentés. Il y avait une femme, à la chevelure blonde, un homme, brun et rasé de près, vêtu d'un costumé crème et une petite fille à la même chevelure que la femme, sûrement sa mère. Elle entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un se rapprocha d'elle, mais sa tête ne se détourna pas du tableau.

-Mademoiselle Spicer, le déjeuner est servi, annonça la voix du domestique du manoir, Thomas.

Gwendolyn haussa timidement les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit l'adolescente doucement, sa voix étouffée par son pull en laine qu'elle avait placée devant sa bouche.

Elle entendit Thomas s'approchait.

-Vous devez manger, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je viens de perdre quelqu'un Thomas. Quelqu'un de proche. Et en plus de ça, je vais sûrement devoir aller m'expliquer devant ses parents. Sans oublier que mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour "calmer" mes soi-disant "pulsions". Est-ce que vous imaginez leur réaction quand je vais rentrer ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

-En parlant de ça... Votre frère a appelé vos parents. Ils arriveront demain dans la matinée, prévint le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte conduisant au hall.

Les yeux de Gwen s'écarquillèrent. Elle se releva brusquement. Thomas se retourna en entendant la jeune fille bougée.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent ici Thomas.

-J'ai essayé de les convaincre mais... Ils m'ont dit que leur séjour ne dura pas longtemps. Vous et votre famille quitterez cet endroit dans trois jours. Ils ont déjà réservé les billets de train pour que vous rentriez à New York.

Sans un mot de plus, le domestique quitta la pièce, laissant Gwendolyn seule. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose dans son dos, un coup de vent. Elle retourna lentement la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers la grande baie vitrée, elle put voir au loin une silhouette. Des cheveux blonds et une robe blanche semblable à celle d'une mariée. Un voile caché son visage et dans ses mains se trouvait un bouquet. De loin, Gwendolyn ne pouvait pas voir ce quelles fleurs il s'agissait. Elle s'approcha lentement de la vitre et colla sa main sur cette dernière. Elle était glacée. Lorsqu'elle expira, de la buée se créa sur la vitre. Alors que le visage de Gwen exprimer clairement l'incompréhension, quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Sur la buée qu'avait créée le souffle de Gwendolyn, des lettres s'écrivirent progressivement, jusqu'à devenir une phrase complète.

 _"Tu veux savoir ?"_

L'adolescente se mit à fixer la femme au loin. Elle retira sa main de la vitre et s'aperçut que la mariée lui faisait signe d'approcher. Rien qu'à l'idée de retourner dans la forêt, les membres de Gwen se mirent à trembler. Et pourtant, elle décida de quitter le salon et même le manoir.

 **1948, États-Unis.**

Ellen était assise à la table de la salle à manger, qui était sans aucun doute une des plus somptueuses salles de ce manoir. Une porte menait au salon et une autre dans un couloir qui reliait cette salle à la cuisine, se trouvait de l'autre côté du manoir. La salle à manger était jonchée de tapisseries, de meubles en bois cirés sur lesquels se trouvaient de magnifiques compositions florale. La table en son centre était incroyablement grande, elle faisait presque toute la longueur de la pièce et une douzaine de chaises étaient placées autour. C'était une table en bois et en verre de l'époque. Elle devait coûter une véritable fortune. La pièce était illuminée par les deux grandes vitres qui donnait un aperçu sur les bois sombres.

La femme du docteur Spicer avait l'air très concentrée sur les papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté celui des oiseaux se trouvant à l'extérieur. Elle aimait ce calme. Mais il fut bien vite perturbé par l'ouverture de la porte, celle-ci se trouvant derrière elle, c'est-à-dire celle conduisant à la cuisine. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait, alors elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise. Thomas posa une sous-tasse en porcelaine ainsi qu'une tasse remplie de café qui laissait s'échapper une légère fumée. Ellen le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son café et de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses documents. Thomas ouvrit légèrement la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose mais Ellen, surprise que le domestique reste planté là tourna son visage vers lui.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de l'homme.

-J'ai été voir Victor ce matin, il a l'air en meilleur forme. Il dormait alors j'ai laissé ses médicaments sur la table de chevet.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna son visage vers ses papiers.

-Effectivement il a l'air d'aller mieux. Dans quelques jours, je pense qu'il pourra de nouveau remarcher, bien qu'ils doivent utiliser des béquilles maintenant, fit remarquer Ellen.

-Alors votre décision est vraiment prise ? Vous allez partir, souffla doucement le domestique.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers lui.

-Oui. Je veux faire une croix sur cet endroit et sur ce qui s'est passé. Mary à le droit à une autre vie que celle-ci.

-J'en suis sûr, déclara doucement Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au salon.

-Thomas ? Appela la femme en relevant sa tête.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il laissa sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte en bois devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Ellen avec compassion tout en se levant. Depuis que je vous ai annoncé notre départ, vous n'êtes plus... vous.

Il resta quelques secondes muré dans le silence.

-Je n'ai jamais eu des propriétaires comme vous. Compatissant. Mais vous ne comprenez pas Ellen...

Le domestique se retourna doucement. Le visage vide et fixé sur le sol, sa bouche s'ouvrit et d'une voix tremblante il déclara :

-Vous ne comprenez pas que vous ne pourrez jamais partir de cet endroit.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Il hurla. Si fort que ça rendait le domestique mal à l'aise. Il était bâillonné, heureusement pour eux, sinon, c'est sûr et certains qu'on l'aurait entendu. Ses bras et ses poignets étaient attachés par des lanières en cuir aux quatre coins de la table. Son corps était transpirant, son visage rouge et ses cheveux complètement humides. À certains moments, ses yeux devenaient noirs et son regard beaucoup plus sombre et sévère. C'était à ce genre de moment qu'il était le plus calme. Et c'était justement ce genre de moment qu'Henry voulait éradiquer du corps de l'adolescent. Au bout de deux heures de torture, Henry décida finalement d'abandonner. Il jeta le scalpel qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le sol et frappa son poing contre une table en bois au fond de la cave. Il passa doucement sa main dans sa barbe grise. Il ouvrit le haut de sa chemise à carreaux rouge et s'essuya le front avec un torchon qui traînait là.

-Ça ne sert à rien, se plaignit le grand-père. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des possessions, mais là c'est pire que ce que je croyais. C'est comme s'il avait pris le total contrôle de son corps.

Thomas, de son côté, regarder le corps endormi de la femme d'Henry avec inquiétude.

-Je déteste voir ça, souffla doucement le domestique.

-Pourtant vous devriez être habitué. Vous vivez ici depuis plus longtemps que moi...

Thomas s'approcha doucement du corps de Ryan. Au début il ne faisait que le fixer, mais bien vite, l'adolescent aux yeux noirs commença à donner de gros coups et a tiré sur les lanières de toutes ses forces. Il ne faisait que fixer le domestique. Thomas se recula de plusieurs mètres avant de se diriger vers le vieil homme.

-Vous pensez que c'est... ? Commença Henry en direction du domestique.

Thomas jeta une nouvelle fois son regard vers Ryan.

-Non, affirma le brun.

Henry ricana doucement.

-De toute façon je pense déjà savoir qui il est.

Thomas lança un regard interrogateur à Henry.

-Mon petit-fils, répondit le grand-père. Je suis sûr qu'il est même surpris que je ne sois pas encore allé lui parler concernant cette nuit où il a emmené Abigail dans la forêt. Et dire que je lui ai demandé de l'aide...

-Vous étiez persuadé que ce serait la personne adéquate pour aider Abigail. Vous aviez tort.

-Je crois tout simplement qu'Abigail ne peut pas être sauvé, rétorqua Henry.

Le visage de Thomas devint sévère. Il attrapa le col de la chemise du grand-père et le tira vers lui.

-Tout le monde peut être sauvé ici. J'en suis sûr.

Il relâcha le vieillard qui était encore surpris de l'action de Thomas.

-On s'y remet ? Demanda le domestique en regardant Ryan qui se secouait comme un fou.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'Ellen. Elle retira doucement sa paire de lunettes posées sur son nez et fixa le domestique. Elle se leva doucement, toujours en fixant le brun.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous nous en empêcherez Thomas ? Déclara doucement la femme en s'approchant.

Il était toujours dos à elle, fixant le sol.

-Au début je ne voulais rien dire, pour votre protection. Votre fille, vous...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase avant de prendre une bonne inspiration et de continuer.

-Je veux seulement protéger mes employeurs. Je veux protéger les gens qui viennent ici et qui n'ont rien demandé, seulement avoir une vie heureuse.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Dit Ellen en s'approchant toujours plus.

Le domestique reprit une nouvelle inspiration, il était presque collé à la porte se trouvant devant, ses yeux fixaient le sol, il sentait qu'elle s'approchait mais il ne voulait pas se retourner.

-Il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Ellen. Des choses que j'essaye de vous cacher... Mais...

-Thomas, retournez-vous, coupa la femme.

Il secoua négativement le visage avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur son épaule. Sans savoir pourquoi, le domestique se retourna instinctivement. Elle pouvait lui faire face, voir son visage tremblant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les mots ne veulent pas sortir, déclara doucement l'homme.

Ellen avait à peine l'air d'écouter ce qu'il disait, elle posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Thomas, plongea son regard dans le sien et dit doucement :

-Nous allons partir. Et vous viendrez avec nous.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Il colla son dos contre la porte, sa respiration saccadée se fit plus forte. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Je vous ai dit que vous ne pourrez pas quitter cet endroit, dit-il en essayant de détourner le sujet.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

Il baissa doucement la tête pour ne plus être perturbé par le regard pesant de la femme en face de lui.

-La forêt, souffla le domestique. La forêt ne vous laissera pas quitter cet endroit.

La femme retira sa main. Elle recula de quelques pas, observant Thomas de la tête aux pieds. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux fermés et s'il n'était pas adossé à la porte, il se serait déjà effondré. Ellen avait de la peine pour lui.

-Dites-moi... Je veux tout savoir, articula-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas... Même si vous comprenez, même si vous essayez de faire quelque chose, ça continuera. D'autres viendront sur ce maudit terrain et ils mourront.

S'en était trop pour elle. Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois du domestique, qui fixait le sol.

-Thomas, relevé la tête. Maintenant, ordonna Ellen.

Il s'exécuta. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle attrapa le col de son costume. D'un coup sec, elle porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle finit pas le lâcher. Le domestique déposa doucement des baisers le long de son cou.

-Maintenant, dites-moi.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Gwendolyn suivait de loin la femme vêtue de la robe de mariée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marchait, elle flottait plutôt. La jeune adolescente pouvait voir que sa silhouette disparaissait parfois derrière des arbres pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Des fois, la Dame en Blanc se retournait et faisait signe à Gwendolyn d'approchait. Ce fut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche que Gwendolyn aperçut la femme s'arrêtait. La Dame en Blanc attendait Gwendolyn juste devant un amas de feuilles, alors l'adolescente se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle approcha doucement, remarquant que la mariée observait quelque chose sur le sol. Un coup de vent souleva d'un coup toutes les feuilles, dévoilant l'entrée d'une sorte d'abri anti tempête. Sans demander quoi que ce soit, l'abri s'ouvrit et la Dame pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Gwen.

La pièce ressemblait à un abri anti tempête classique. Il y avait un placard en métal, scellé par un cadenas, une table entourée de chaises au centre de la pièce et des manteaux accrochés à un mur. La Dame en Blanc se stoppa juste devant la table se laquelle se trouvait un vase et des fleurs jonchés de toiles d'araignées, il y avait également un petit coffre, recouvert de poussière.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Gwendolyn. Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers la mariée qui fixait la table, sans cligner des yeux.

-J'estime que tu dois savoir, répondit enfin la femme en blanc.

Pour la première fois, l'adolescente pouvait entendre la douce voix de la mariée. Elle était froide, douce et on pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres morts que je peux voir, rétorqua l'adolescente blonde.

-Je suis... autre chose, répondit-elle en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer ?

Elle pointa la boîte. Gwendolyn l'attrapa et l'ouvrit difficilement, à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite clé, ainsi qu'un bout de papier plié. Gwendolyn observa avec incompréhension les éléments qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me les apporter ? Demanda Gwen en attrapant la clé et le papier.

-Je ne peux rien attraper.

Gwendolyn comprit qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ouvre ?

-La bibliothèque, répondit avec froideur la femme. Elle ouvre quelque chose qui t'aidera à comprendre et qui t'aideras peut-être à finir ce que les autres n'ont pas pu finir.

Gwendolyn acquiesça.

-Ne leur fait pas confiance, ton frère, la fille qui vient te voir, déclara la mariée. C'est à cause des personnes comme lui que je suis enfermée ici, condamnée à arrêter les hommes qui traversent la route, condamnée à les tuer parce que je suis ce qu'elle n'est pas et qu'on a voulu me punir.

-Désolée, lança doucement Gwendolyn. Je ferais ce que je peux...

L'adolescente sentit son corps se refroidir, sans plus attendre, elle quitta le bunker.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen s'assit sur la chaise. Elle ne savait pas si elle regrettait ou non, en voyant son mari, allongé sur le lit, brûlant de fièvre, elle se sentait coupable. Elle l'avait trahi. Mais elle savait, et cet homme allongé sur ce lit la répugner. Regardant le bois sombre s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres par la fenêtre, Ellen attrapa un stylo et ouvrit un petit journal brun. Elle commença à écrire à l'intérieur, elle écrivit durant des heures. Elle écrivit chaque détail, chaque mot qu'avait prononcé le domestique lorsqu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qui clochait avec cet endroit.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Gwendolyn rentra en courant dans le manoir, elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Juste avant d'emprunter les escaliers, elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Doucement, s'exclama le domestique en attrapant l'adolescente pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Elle le remercia et reprit sa course, mais il attrapa son poignet ce qui stoppa la jeune fille. Elle se retourna tandis que Thomas leva doucement son poignet. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent. Dans la main de Gwendolyn se trouvait le morceau de papier, ainsi que la petite clé qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bunker plus tôt.

-Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?! Hurla le brun.

Elle dégagea son poignet de son emprise.

-Dans la forêt ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il essaya d'attraper la clé, mais Gwendolyn s'engagea dans les marches de l'escalier pour en empêcher Thomas.

-Écoute-moi bien, commença le domestique, tu vas lâcher cette clé, quitter cet endroit et retourner à New York sans plus d'histoire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça, c'est clair ?

-Malheureusement pour vous, c'est trop tard. Je veux comprendre ! Et personne ne m'en empêchera.

Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, Thomas à sa poursuite. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver la bibliothèque. Elle entra à l'intérieur et poussa le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva pour coincer la porte. Le domestique criait à plein poumons derrière, frappant contre la porte. Gwendolyn avait l'impression de revivre l'agression de son petit ami, quelques jours plus tôt, à l'exception près que le domestique ne la tuerait pas. Elle commença ses recherches, rapidement, jetant chacun des livres un à un sur le sol lorsqu'il ne semblait rien contenir. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva enfin son bonheur. Une énorme encyclopédie, fermée par un cadenas. Alors qu'elle tourna la clé, un fracas sourd se fit entendre. L'adolescente sursauta. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que Thomas ne frappait plus derrière la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'encyclopédie. À l'intérieur ne se trouvait aucune page, il y avait seulement un journal. Elle jeta l'encyclopédie sur le sol, ouvrant le petit livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-" _Journal d'Ellen Spicer, 1948._ ", se mit-elle à lire à haute voix.

Elle tourna la page, à peine eut-elle le temps de lire l'inscription " _Chère Journal..."_ que le fauteuil bloquant la porte se mit à voler dans la pièce et la porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un lourd fracas. Gwendolyn serra le journal contre sa poitrine et se précipita vers une cachette. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que derrière une étagère. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, ainsi qu'une respiration, forte. Gwendolyn couvrit sa bouche pour éviter que la personne qui venait d'entrer ne l'entende. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le visage de son frère. Elle sursauta et tandis qu'il essayait de l'attraper, elle sortit de derrière son étagère et courut vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, Ethan attrapa son bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Gwendolyn trébucha sur des livres, entraînant son frère dans sa chute. Ce dernier attrapa un énorme livre et l'abattit sur le crâne de sa sœur. Elle ne vu que le titre du livre avant que sa vision ne se floute, "L'Arachnide et le Tronc Creux".

Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et elle n'eut pas la force de lutter. Son frère lui arracha le journal des mains et se releva. Il fit exprès de se mettre bien devant elle. Elle rampa sur le sol, essayant d'attraper son mollet, mais le coup avait été beaucoup trop fort.

-Tu ne dois surtout pas savoir ce qu'il y a ici, comprit-elle.

Alors que sa vue devint de plus en plus claire, Ethan sortit une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche, en alluma une et la jeta dans la cheminée. Il regardait intensément les flammes grandirent devant lui. Il lança un dernier regard moqueur à Gwendolyn, qui essayait toujours de ramper avant de jeter le journal dans le feu.

-Non, essaya d'articuler l'adolescente.

Il se releva, prit un nouveau livre dans les mains et donna plusieurs coups sur le crâne de sa sœur.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, personnellement, j'ai un peu de mal ^^' Je trouve que l'ambiance n'y est pas trop... Je comptais mettre plus d'éléments clés de l'histoire, mais je garde tout ça pour plus tard :3 Bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires, j'aime ça x) il peut s'agir de critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Il y a plein de choses que je voulais dire, mais j'ai oublié alors tant pis x)**

 **Bisous :***


	7. Épisode 07 : La Possession

**Épisode 07 : La Possession**

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Ellen Spicer avait pris sa décision. Elle resterait ici. À vrai dire, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. La cause qu'essayait de défendre Thomas en restant dans cet endroit semblable à l'Enfer était juste, mais probablement vaine. Elle voulait que sa fille ai une vie meilleure, une vie digne d'une Spicer, comme son père. Malgré sa différence, Mary était une petite fille intelligente, ambitieuse, alors Ellen ne voulait pas tout gâcher en restant ici. Mais depuis cet après-midi là, depuis ce baiser, tout était différent. Les pensées de la femme s'emmêlaient, elle ne dormait plus la nuit, il lui arrivait parfois même de rester des heures entières assise en plein milieu d'un couloir du manoir et de ne penser à rien. Thomas n'avait jamais rien tenté avec elle, et elle non plus. Ils étaient resté distants, cela s'expliquait surtout au fait que Victor commençait doucement à marcher de nouveau. Il avait du mal, il ne pouvait pas descendre les escaliers seul, ni même se laver lui même. Le seul contact de l'eau sur sa cheville arrachée le faisait hurler des injures qu'on pouvait entendre à l'autre bout du manoir. Ellen avait essayé de parler avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais rien voulu dire, jamais voulu expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Il avait prétexté un animal, mais elle savait que c'était faux, surtout quand on pensait à tout ce qu'il ce passait dans cet endroit.

Mary jouait avec son ours en peluche dans le salon. Ellen était assise sur le canapé juste en face, lisant le journal, une tasse de café fumante dans sa main et ses lunettes sur le nez. On toqua à la porte. Elle soupira doucement, entendant les lourds pas du domestique qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Thomas l'ouvrit doucement. Un homme vêtu d'un costume gris et d'un chapeau de la même couleur se trouvait là. Une moustache et des cheveux bruns grisonnant. Sa voiture était garée devant le manoir. Il avait l'air d'être seul.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda gentiment le majordome, un peu surpris de sa visite.

Un vif sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Harrison Terns, déclara l'homme en serrant la main du domestique avec conviction. Vous êtes le propriétaire ?

-Non, le domestique. Dois-je appelé Mme Spicer ?

-Son mari, si possible.

-Malheureusement, Mr Spicer est indisponible pour le moment, des suites à un accident.

-Je vois, eh bien appelez sa.. femme, répondit l'homme avec un certain dégoût.

Thomas dévisagea l'homme avant de partir en direction du salon. Harrison n'attendit pas bien longtemps, Ellen apparut devant lui, apprêtée, un chaleureux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes... Mme Spicer ? Demanda l'homme en la regardant de la tête au pied avec une mine qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

-C'est exact, répondit doucement la femme.

-J'avoue que j'aurais préféré avoir affaire à votre mari, mais je me contenterai de vous ...

Les sourcils d'Ellen s'arquèrent face à cet individu très peu poli.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Rétorqua Ellen en effaçant son radieux sourire de son visage.

-Je suis agent immobilier. Et je suis ici car Mr Spicer m'a contacté il y a plusieurs semaines.

-À quel sujet ?

-Eh bien, la vente du manoir.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Gwendolyn ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le plafond. Lorsque sa vision ne fut plus floue, elle put remarquer qu'elle était dans sa chambre, en-dessous de ses couvertures. Elle releva doucement la tête, et vit en face d'elle, son frère, assit sur un chaise, arborant un léger sourire et des yeux sombres.

-Bien dormi Gwen ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, dévisageant Ethan.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Moi ? Rien. J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ?

Il se leva d'un coup, fixant Gwendolyn droit dans les yeux. Il s'approchait à pas de loup. Il avait un regard de tueur, un regard qui terrifiait sa sœur.

-Fait quoi ? Brûlé le journal ? Se mit-il à dire tout doucement.

Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler tandis que son frère s'approchait de plus de plus.

-Mais enfin Gwen, réfléchis, c'est logique.

Elle haussa doucement les épaules tremblante, fixant le plancher.

-Réfléchis ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle sursauta.

-Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis, répétait-il en boucle de plus en plus doucement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit t'as fait Ethan... murmura la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en sanglotant.

L'adolescente fut tellement surprise qu'elle se mit à fixer son frère. Il pleurait. Il venait de retrouver toute la douceur qu'il avait perdue quelques secondes plus tôt. Et alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur sa joue, le regard du blond s'assombrit une nouvelle fois et il dégagea méchamment la main de sa sœur, en la mordant presque. Elle se décala rapidement, mais il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-N'aie pas peur Gwendolyn. Tu es ma sœur, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, tout cela semblait beaucoup trop bizarre. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Pour l'instant du moins.

Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, se retourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur et déclara avec une voix plein d'entrain :

-Au fait, papa et maman arrivent dans une heure. Des vacances en famille... Tu trouves pas ça génial Gwen ?

Sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre, il claqua la porte.

Ryan se trouvait sur une table en métal. Vêtu d'un simple jogging, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient toujours attachées avec des lanières en cuir. Une croix était placée sur son torse. Il était calme et transpirant. Henry était assis sur une chaise, à côté de sa femme endormi. Les manches relevées, il posa un gant froid sur le front de cette dernière. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Thomas.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Le grand-père Spicer haussa les épaules.

-Ça commence à s'estomper, répondit-il en regardant le corps de Ryan. Enfin, je crois. Une idée de pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

-Il lui ressemble.

Le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha de Ryan.

-Vraiment ? Lança Henry en direction du domestique.

-Je ne parle pas du physique. Je parle du caractère. Victor a sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'il l'a vu. Il est son égal, en quelque sorte.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu tuer ma petite fille ?

-Je pense qu'il a revu sa fille à la vision de Gwendolyn. Après, il s'est juste transformé en fou assoiffé de sang qui a voulu la tuer quand il a remarqué que ce n'était pas elle.

-Sa fille ? Mais pourquoi ?

Thomas se releva. Il pencha son visage vers celui de Ryan.

-Gwendolyn est l'égale de Mary, ce que Ryan est l'égal de Victor Spicer.

-Elle est possédée ?

-Non. Mary était beaucoup trop douce et gentille pour posséder quelqu'un. Enfin, la véritable Mary.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Thomas se dirigea vers la sortie de la cave.

-Je dois préparer l'arrivée de ta fille et de son mari. Continue comme ça Henry.

Thomas quitta la pièce, laissant le grand-père seul auprès des deux corps endormis.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen invita Harrison à pénétrer dans le manoir et ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. Le nouveau venu regardait les moindres détails de la pièce.

-Vous êtes sûre que votre mari n'est pas disponible ? Demanda Harrison en regardant à peine la femme.

-Sûre et certaine.

-Dommage. J'aurais préféré faire affaire avec un homme.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Désolé. Alors, la vente du manoir ?

Ellen trouvait les excuses de l'homme peu sincères, elle se prépara donc psychologiquement avant de s'assoir sur une chaise et d'éclaircir sa voix.

-Il est vrai que Victor et moi avons voulu quitter cet endroit il y a quelques semaines, mais nous avons changé d'avis. Il n'y a donc pas à discuter plus longtemps, répondit Ellen à l'attention d'Harrison.

L'agent immobilier s'éclaircit à son tour la voix.

-Est-ce votre décision à vous ? Votre mari est-il d'accord avec ça ?

Les sourcils d'Ellen s'haussèrent. Elle prit un ton beaucoup plus sévère.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de mentionner mon mari à tout bout de champs monsieur Terns ? S'il n'est pas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous en parlons.

-Oui, mais c'est lui qui a le droit de parole. Nous sommes en supériorité par rapport aux femmes, il est donc tout à fait normal que je pose la question.

-Mon mari n'est pas là. Il n'est pas dans cette pièce, il est allongé sur un lit avec un pied arraché, par conséquent, il n'a pas le droit de parole pour l'instant, je suis celle qui prend les décisions ici et maintenant. Je vous dis que le manoir n'est plus à vendre, je pense que je suis assez claire, rétorqua la femme avec une voix des plus autoritaires, une voix qui faisait habituellement très bien passer ce genre de message.

L'agent immobilier resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs seconde. Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la voix et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Ellen déclara :

-La discussion est close monsieur Terns, vous pouvez à présent quitter notre manoir, qui est, je vous le rappelle, une propriété privée.

Elle accompagna cette phrase d'un sourire.

-Je ne crois pas madame Spicer, lança-t-il en secouant la tête. J'éxige parler à votre mari !

Ellen se leva calmement et partit ouvrir la porte qui conduisait au salon.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, répondit-elle doucement.

Harrison la remercia d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Ellen ouvrit la porte d'entrée et invita l'homme à sortir, ce qu'il fit naïvement.

-Merci d'être passé, lança-t-elle.

Sans que l'homme ne s'en rende compte, elle claqua la porte.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Thomas était en train de nettoyer le salon. Gwendolyn entra et se plaça devant la grande baie vitrée, observant longuement la forêt, sous la surprise de Thomas. Elle s'impatientait.

-Gwendolyn ? Appela le domestique alors qu'il retirait la poussière de la table basse.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas montrée ?! Demanda la jeune fille sans prêter attention à Thomas.

Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle. Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur son épaule, Gwendolyn se retourna brusquement, son poing en avant, prête à l'abattre sur le visage du domestique. Il esquiva furtivement et attrapa le poignet de l'adolescente. Le visage de la jeune blonde s'était assombri, seulement quelques seconde, mais il s'était assombri. La jeune fille retira son poignet de l'étreinte de Thomas, surprise du geste qu'elle venait de réaliser.

-Désolé, souffla-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur sa bouche, regardant le vide. Je... Je ne voulais pas.

-Oh non, déclara-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux. Gwendolyn ne me dîtes pas que vous commencez à vous sentir étrange... Ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

-Je... Je...

Sans plus d'explication, le jeune fille quitta la pièce, accourant. Alors qu'elle empruntait la première marche des escaliers du hall, on toqua à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle sursauta avant de voir Thomas se diriger vers de la porte. Il lança un regard circonspect à Gwendolyn avant de l'ouvrir. Un homme et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que très bien se trouvaient là. Elle se précipita dans leur bras, ce qui étonna ses parents, habituellement très froids.

-Gwen ! S'écria sa mère. Je suis désolée...

L'adolescente devinait que sa mère s'excusait pour le décès récent de Ryan.

-Grace !

Gwendolyn relâcha sa mère qui prit dans ses bras son grand-père qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Comment vas-tu papa ? Demanda gentiment sa mère à l'intention d'Henry.

-Ça va, ça vient, répondit-il.

-Où est maman ?

Henry et Thomas se regardèrent quelques secondes.

-Elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment. Tu te souviens de ses crises qu'elle faisait quand tu étais petite ? Eh bien, elle a recommencé, s'exclama Henry.

Il serra sans réelle conviction la main du mari de sa fille, George, qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment dans son coeur.

-Nous repartons demain matin, c'est pour cela que j'aurais voulu la voir, dit doucement Grace.

-Je comprends. Mais elle ne se sent pas bien, alors tu ne la verras sûrement pas, répondit Henry de façon froide.

 **1948, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Ellen ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Victor était assis sur une chaise en bois, fixant l'horizon qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre.

-Quelqu'un qui voulait te voir est passé Victor, lança sa femme tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le visage de ce dernier ne se tourna qu'à moitié avant de revenir sur la fenêtre et sur le paysage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu alors ? Demanda tout doucement l'homme assis.

Les épaules d'Ellen s'haussèrent.

-C'était pour la vente du manoir. Il a dit que tu l'avais appelé il y a quelques semaines. Il est rapidement reparti, dit Ellen tout en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ?

-Eh bien, le vente du manoir n'est plus d'actualité, répondit Ellen.

Le visage de Victor se tourna complètement.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit-il à son tour. Je ne veux plus vivre ici Ellen.

-Quoi ?

Ellen se leva doucement, surprise, ses bras croisés tenant doucement son ventre, le visage devenant de plus en plus en sévère.

-Je ne veux plus vivre ici ! Répéta Victor un peu plus fort. C'est endroit, c'est pire que l'Enfer !

-Arrête ! Tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère...

Ellen commença à faire les cents pas.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il. Je veux partir ! Continua l'homme en frappant sur un bureau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant partir d'un coup !?

-Regarde ! Regarde ce que cet endroit m'a fait, Ellen ! Cria Victor en soulevant le bas de son pantalon, laissant voir à sa femme son moignon.

-On ne peut pas ! Hurla à son tour Ellen. On ne peut pas, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. C'est impossible.

La discussion resta en suspend pendant plusieurs seconde qui parurent durer une éternité pour Ellen, Elle détestait quand son mari ne disait rien.

-J'ai compris, souffla doucement le docteur Spicer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Toi et... et Thomas.

Ellen soupira.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Victor.

-Je l'ai senti dès le début... Je savais qu'il causerait du tort à notre famille, pourquoi ai-je été si bête ? Pourquoi...

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Il avait le regard posé dans le vide. Ellen prit doucement sa température en posant sa main sur son front, il était chaud, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il attrapa avec force son poignet. Elle lança un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'il la fixait dans les yeux.

-Répond moi Ellen... Répond moi !

-Victor ! Cria-t-elle. Tu me fais mal !

-Est-ce que tu me trompes avec cet enfoiré ?! Répond !

Le cri de ce dernier aurait sûrement pu se faire entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt. Alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort le poignet de sa femme, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Thomas accouru vers Ellen et asséna un énorme coup dans le visage de Victor qui lâcha sa femme. Thomas attrapa Ellen et l'accompagna vers le couloir alors que les yeux de la femme commençaient à s'humidifier. Victor hurlait. Il essaya de se lever, mais en vain, il tomba sur le sol, rouge de colère.

-Je vais te tuer Thomas ! Tu m'entend ?! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Victor à plein poumons, articulant bien chaque mot. Tu crèveras comme le chien que tu es !

Le domestique ne prit pas vraiment ses menaces au sérieux, il claqua la porte, laissant le docteur seul dans sa colère. Ellen était adossée à un mur, les bras croisés et le regard triste, inondé de larmes. Thomas la dévisagea.

-Victor va mal Ellen, il faut faire quelque chose.

-Je sais, répondit tristement Ellen.

-Cet endroit le rend totalement fou.

-Il nous rend tous fous Thomas, et même si je sais tout ce qu'il se passe ici, je ne sais pas si je serais à même d'y mettre fin. Je ne sais même pas si je serais à même de mettre un terme à la fin de Victor.

-Vous voulez ... ?

-C'est la seule solution, puisque nous ne pouvons pas quitter cet endroit ... Demain, il sera mort. Pour son propre bien.

 **2015, Oregon, États-Unis.**

Henry toqua doucement à la porte. Une voix lui indiqua d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Son petit fils se trouvait là, assis sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, le regard sombre, les yeux noirset un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui devenait parfois un sourire triste. C'était étrange, Ethan tremblait.

-Salut papy ! Lança l'adolescent en faisant un petit geste de la main. Ça fait un moment que t'es pas venu me voir, pour qu'on ai une conversation. Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider.

-Ethan, tu ne vas pas bien ...

-Tu crois ça ?! Tu crois que je vais pas bien et que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?!

Le jeune garçon éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

-Pourquoi moi, murmura-t'il.

Thomas se trouvait dans la cave, il observait Ryan. Le pauvre garçon souffrait encore et depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

-Vous me libérerez un jour ? demanda doucement le brun à Thomas.

Le domestique s'approcha du jeune homme. Il le regardait avec pitié, mais aussi avec fureur. Ryan était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

-Bien sûr, souffla Thomas. Et tu seras plus heureux que maintenant, tu seras quelqu'un de nouveau.

-C'est ce que je veux pour Gwen. Je sais pas pourquoi ce type qui a pris possession de moi voulait lui faire du mal. Elle est si gentille.

Il parlait avec une voix faible qui ne pouvait qu'inspirer confiance.

-C'est parce que ce type était un enfoiré, répondit Thomas.

-Je me suis dis ... Si vous me parliez de lui, peut-être que j'arriverais à l'appréhender et à le contrôler. Peut-être que l'exorcisme serait plus facile.

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux tout entendre Ryan. Parfois...

-Allez-y, coupa-t-il. Je suis même pas sûr de rester en vie après ça. Peut-être qu'il prendra pleine possession de mon corps. Je veux juste que vous me changiez les idées.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent.

-Ok, déclara Thomas. Il s'appelait Victor Spicer, il était médecin et aussi un bel enfoiré.

Son grand père s'approcha, mais Ethan releva son visage, un sourire vicieux s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Henry recula de quelques pas.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a rendu comme ça Henry ?! Est-ce que tu le sais ?!

-Non ! Répondit son grand-père en hurlant. Non je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça.

-C'est toi Henry... C'est toi.

Ethan était en sueur, ses cheveux collaient contre son front humide, sa peau luisait. Ses yeux était d'un noir de jais, on ne pouvait plus voir ses pupilles, ce n'était que du noir, le noir le plus profond qui puisse exister.

-Moi ? Articula doucement le grand père.

-Oui, déclara Ethan tout en acquiesçant. Oui, toi. Ce que tu m'as dis ce jour où tu m'as emmené dans ta cave, où tu m'as montré Abigail Spicer, alias ta femme possédée qui est attiré par ÇA.

Il insista bien sur le "ça".

-Arrête Ethan, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Tu crois qu'Ethan est encore là Henry ?! Il est faible !

-Qui êtes-vous... ?

Ethan, ou ce qui avait pris possession de son corps, se releva.

-Quelqu'un que tu devrais craindre. Que Thomas devrait craindre, et que même Victor Spicer devrait craindre.

-Victor Spicer est mort...

-Pas dans mon monde Henry, pas dans mon monde.

Henry rabattit ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crâne, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de crainte.

-Comment as-tu pris possession de mon petit fils ...

 _ **Flashback, Manoir Spicer, Cave, quelques jours plus tôt.**_

-J'ai besoin de toi Ethan, souffla Henry. Ce n'est ni ta mère ni ton père qui ont décidé de t'envoyer toi et ta sœur ici, c'est moi qui en ai fais la demande.

-Parce que tu as besoin d'aide avec ma grand-mère ?! S'écria le garçon. Mais en quoi est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ! Tu es complètement fou ! Tu la séquestre ici !

-Arrête ! Cria à son tour le grand-père en attrapant son petit-fils par les épaules.

Ethan paniquait.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé...

-Si tu peux. Tu es le dernier qui puisse m'aider Ethan.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu es le seul qui a été touché par la malédiction familiale ces dernières années...

-Pardon ?

Henry prit une longue inspiration.

-Notre famille... notre héritage est maudit. Les Spicer sont maudits Ethan.

Un étrange vertige s'empara du jeune homme. Son grand-père le rattrapa.

-Dès que tu es né, j'ai su que tu avais été touché par cette malédiction ! Cria-t-il pour être sûr que son petit-fils l'entende.

-Pourquoi moi ? ...

-Je ne sais pas ... mais là n'est pas la question, je sais que tu as été touché, j'en suis sûr.

Ethan pu reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa son grand-père.

-Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-il agressivement.

-Ethan s'il te plaît...

-Non ! Laisse-moi.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et son grand-père le rejoignit.

-Promet moi que tu ne diras rien Ethan.

-Ouais ouais ...

-Promets-le-moi Ethan, souffla son grand-père en fermant la porte qui conduisait à la cave.

-Promis ...

 _ **Fin du flashback.**_

-À partir du moment où tu as fais l'erreur de lui dire la vérité sur votre héritage, répondit le corps du jeune homme.

Henry resta bouche-bée. Ethan frappa amicalement sur l'épaule de son grand-père.

-Allez, maintenant je dois aller voir mes parents, ils doivent se demander où je suis.

Henry retint le jeune homme.

-Ne leur fait pas de mal ! S'écria ce dernier.

-Qui a dit que j'allais les faire souffrir avant de les tuer ?

Le sourire d'Ethan restait gravé dans la mémoire d'Henry alors que ce dernier sortait de la chambre en sifflotant.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci beaucoup à Lumirias pour la correction :D**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ;)**


End file.
